Menma's Second Chance
by BossbratKurama
Summary: Damnit death you had one job! and you couldn't even get that right! well screw you people Menma out!...WTF DO YOU MEAN THIS IS A STORY
1. Ain't this some bullshit!

**This story will feature others from different Anime**

 **Disclaimer** **I don't own Naruto or Rwby so don't bite my face off it's rightfully owned by Kishimot** **o and Rooster Teeth**

 _I hate this I mean honestly, what did I ever do to deserve this_. Mentally whined the flame haired protagonist whose name also happened to be Menma...yeah that's right he now owned the bastardized Naruto's name and not just that the same parents also, and to top it all off...he was the forgotten child. While backwards as it may be Menma didn't really care much that he was second priority given all the cold treatment Naruto recieved thanks to his burden, he was pretty glad he didn't have a big ass evil pokemon sealed in his gut. And so like any normal person would do in this situation he bided his time and waited till he finally got a chance at sweet relief aka **death**.

Sighing Menma thought over his life and for those to slow on the uptake, no! He did not mean this weeaboo's wet dream! he meant his life before this!

 **In the** **parking lot of a drug store**

 **December 25th 2016**

The white snow blew across the cold empty parking lot as I scowled holding my half eaten hotpocket, growling at the indignity of it's somewhat cold insides. I stopped trailing off the pathway home because apparently I had the dumbest luck as to stumble upon a woman being robbed, noticing no sigh of police _Damn pigs,_ or Goku _fucking Saiyan,_ much less Superman _he's a combination of both, pick one and be happy...i'm not your fucking puppet._ I sighed and reluctantly stepped in to put a stop to it, which in hind sight may not have been such a good idea.

"So you really thought you could mess with us huh brat?" A smirking 30 year old man snarked as I calmly ate my food held at gun point. "Tryin to be a hero ain't gonna get you nowhere but into an early grave..." Scoffing I rudely replied "Your stink ass breath might very well do the same you fucking piece of shit, I almost threw up from that dirty ass smell, and speaking about that stench, you should get that halitosis checked out before satan gets mad and claims the shit he left in your throat." Glaring at me hatefully the last thing I heard was the click of the pistol and then everything went black... _Ya know now that I think about it maybe that wasn't the smartest idea_ _...how cliche_.

 **Back with the protagonist**

"I don't want this bullshit second chance hell would've been a better turn out then a world full of this mess." Muttered Menma irritably, for as long as he could he'd tried to steer clear of the life of a shinobi given what he remembered of this fucked up place could you really blame him? but given who his parents were the old monkey thrust him right alongside his brother in this fucked up elementary/middle school teaching kids how to kill people... _And these motherfuckers wonder why they have so many fucking psychopaths running rampant in this bitch._

Shaking his head and heading into class he sat next to his one and only friend Nora Valkyrie, now before he continues let's just get a few things straight...Nora was an odd person, she was unsually excitable to the point where even his own hyperactive brother couldn't hold a candle to her. Once Menma had even thought he saw her talking to thin air asking how many reviews her epic personality got them, but there was one particular feature that amused him to no end about her. Even though she always tried to do her best she usually ended up doin the exact opposite, Example you say? feh sure whatever.

 **Last week's weapons practice**

"Now Nora do your best ok." Iruka spoke in a calm voice to the chipper red haired girl _nah that's fucking_ _orange_ "No problemo Iruka-Sensei! Oi! Men-Chan! watch dis!" Menma looks at her and gives her a lazy yet reassuring thumbs up as the other children groan and talk amongst themselves. "Oh god it's her," Huffed a prissy girl with brown hair as her green haired counter part nodded. "yeah she's so bad i'm seriously confused why she hasn't just quit yet," I smirked upon noticing the familiar gleam in her michevous blue eyes as Nora aimed her Kunai and Shuriken nailing her mark, unfortunatly for them she wasn't finished yet as she spun around sending her favorite hammer Magnhild into the crowd of students as the two girls from before shrieked in fear. I yawned lazily and shook my head watching Nora do a silly victory dance as our Pineapple headed sensei berates her for her reckless actions, _Meh that's Nora for yah_.

 **Back to the present**

Now I know what your thinking. _Holy shit! she's from the Rwbyverse, oh my Oum!_ well...not to be rude but, so is every other goddamn fairytale character ever to fucking exist you goddamn dick riders! How am I supposed to know what's going on around here!? as far as i'm concerned this is a special place in hell for slackers and to all you Narutards out there...FUCK THE UCHIHAS yeah I said it. When I heard how those false flagging ass butt fuckers were killed off I fucking celebrated...cheap ass pricks deserved _much_ worse if you ask me, but I digress let's get back to _YOUR_ story.

The orange haired hammer wielder was excitedly going on and on about how happy she was we were graduating soon. And honestly I couldn't care any less about that fact given the time I had already spent going through the process back on Earth. _Highschool sucked so much ass_. Ignoring Nora for the moment I eyed the rest of the class in relative distaste groaning upon spotting my idiotic brother still pinning for the pink bitch who honestly looked like Harambe (R.I.P) while Sasuke who in my opinion had the ego and personality of an insane Batman, looked to be constipated from all the suicidal thoughts he's been having lately... _Bitch_

I glanced over from the avenger and gained a positivly revolted expression at what I saw. I mean dear God the look on the Hyuuga heiress face made him freaking sick, It simply screamed, _Rape me now you blonde bastard! don't worry i'm a sub!_

Rolling his eyes he turned to his friend as she continued "Oh Men-chan I hope we're on the same team!" Nodding to the hyper girl he couldn't help but agree, while yes she was a headache it was better then any alternatives much less some no name douchebag. "Eh i'm just hoping I don't get paired with duck butt over there," Menma said while jabbing a thumb in Sasuke Uchiha's direction who also was...making out with my brother... _God I hate fanservice_ Sighing I turned away from the nightmare fuel to listen to the long winded readings of the teams. ( _God Iruka do you get off from hearing the sound of your own_ _voice)_ were formed Iruka spoke up, "Now team 11 will consist of Menma Uzumaki," Eyeing the teacher he listened closely to see what fuckery he'd be cursed with. "Nora Valkyrie." squealing in happiness said girl gleefully hugged him causing a great deal of discomfort from the girls rather... ** _Abnormal_** strength. "And finally Jin Manami," Groaning he smacked his forehead out of all people in the room he could possibly get paired with he's stuck with the battle maniac who proclaims himself his rival. "Your Jonin sensei will be Anko Mitarishi." glaring at the sky as a purple blur crashed through the window Menma could only seethe at the repeated piss he had dumped on him by fate. _All of my hate you smug bastar_ _d!_

 **AN. Hah! this was kinda a side project I made out of boredom if you'd like me to continue you know what to do also hmu with some words of wisdom on what I can improve. Now with that said**

 **Until next time people!**


	2. There's more?

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or Rwby so don't bite my face off it's rightfully owned by Kishimoto and Rooster Teeth**

 _Ok t_ _hese brats are fucking hilarious_. Anko couldn't help but laugh as she watched fox boys little brother kick Jin into the pit full of _non-lethal_ snakes that she set up before the survival test and while it may not have been teamwork it still was fucking amusing to watch the hammer girl beat the shit out of the boy to get the snakes off.

"Now listen up you brats!" Grinned the snake mistress of Konoha who was looking down at them from her spot on a nearby tree branch. "You all fail miserably! just like your parents did when they decided to make you!" Nora gained a downtrodden expression as Jin let go of Menma's coller completly shocked. "What! Why!?" he glared at her angrily "What do you mean we failed!?" looking down at him flatly she continued.

"Ok listen up little boy blue, you and these tag team bag of misfits barely if at all, even attempted to grasp the concept of teamwork. Not to mention you yourself don't have any social skills worth mentioning that doesn't involve punching it in the face." Jabbing her index finger towards Nora "You on the otherhand are freaking hilarious brat, but reckless as hell for beating the living shit out of your teammate _right_ in the middle of a _survival_ test." Nora sheepishly rubbed the back of her head as he glared at her.

Turning to Menma who didn't look like he gave a single flying fuck on a pussy whistle. "And you...you brat have gotta be by far are the coldest most unmotivated baka survivor _(B_ _obobo for life!)_ i've ever seen, probably on par with those green freaks and their ridiculous antics in terms of being their polar opposite." Menma grinned and waved his hand smiling brightly with a mock blush on his face. "Awww shut up bitch you flatter me."

Killing intent immidiately floodded Training ground 11 causing Jin to have trouble breathing and Nora to look on distressed by the situation while Menma...well Menma just looked bored but can you really blame the guy? once you die being killed kinda loses it's meaning in alot of ways.

Anko stared at them all coldly, they had the makings of a team that would do nothing but cause trouble, pain, and overall terror to both the village and Konoha's very reputation if they weren't nipped in the bud right now...and with that anylasis she had made her decision. "You all...pass!" Heh what could Anko say she was a girl who just loved dangerous things.

"What!?" Menma was shocked his one chance at getting out of this situation gone and spat on in an instant he was about to protest until he heard Nora cheer and pick him up swinging him around gleefully as Anko snickered at his misfortune. "You heard me you pizza haired cat brat, starting tomorrow all of you better be ready for your first official mission." Menma scowled at the hair jab but before he could snark back he was cut off by his hyperactive friend. "Sweet Men-Chan! two tests in one day dad's gonna be so proud!"

Jin smirked hearing Menma's ribs crack under the pressure of a Nora hug as he tried to escape. "Man I can't wait for until I get a good battle! as soon as I see a rouge ninja i'm gonna be all like hiya!" He grinned before kicking at the air and flipping back and punching relentlessly. "I'll kick your ass to you spaghetti haired bastard!" He threatened after turning to Menma giving him a challenging smirk only further irritating his self-proclaimed rival.

Glaring at the smug blue haired boy and his fruity ass remark Menma scowled before smirking and turning towards his orange haired companion. "Oi Nora, he says he wants to fight strong people right?...sic em girl and show his smug ass no mercy." The hyper Orangette smiled happily and gave him a playful salute. "You got it Men-chan!" Grinning evily she turned to face said boy as she marched towards him hammer held high in a menacing position, Jin who takes notice also takes a causious step back staring at her nervously. "H-hey Nora...wh-what are you doing...no Nora wait!"

Ignoring the girly screams that soon followed Menma sighed hoping beyond hope that his life atleast stayed a little simple after this...aww who was he kidding his fate was sealed as soon as he wasn't stillborn.

 **Little Menma adventures (meeting Nora!** )

A small child of around 5 years was lazily walking down the street as he heard sobbing "Freaky girl, weird girl, stupid girl" Turning his head towards the teasing crowd he scowled and loudly shouted. "Hey what the hell do you dickbags think your doing!?"

Turning one of the boys scoffed "Hey look Calso it's that blond haired weirdo's little brother." Looking amused Calso mockingly speaks to him "Why don't you get out of here unless you want to get be-" cut off abruptly by a fist to the face the others look shocked as Menma looks disgusted cleaning the stupid Uchiha's blood off his knuckles.

Turning to glare at the assembled boys he spoke up "I don't like bullies, never have never will so unless you want to lose those mutated ass versions of pink eye." He defiantly tossed a pocket knife catching it as he stared at them coldly. "I'd move the fuck along if I were you," looking as if they were about piss themselves at any moment. they quickly dashed off as the little Orange haired girl flinches back from the flame headed boys gaze "...what's your name"

looking shocked from the sudden question she stumbles upon her words until finally managing to get them out. "N-nora Valkyrie..." Nodding Menma put both hands in his pockets turning and walking away. Nora couldn't help but stare remembering her Daddy's words _When a boy protects a girl he likes her and wants to be best friends forever._ looking determined Nora vowed to herself _i'll get him to like me...but not like like me_ Blushing as she thought on that...but that idea didn't seem to bad either.

Meanwhile back with Menma he felt a shiver go down his spine as an unholy alliance was formed.

 **Team 11 assemble!**

 **Menma** -(Naruto the movie 3 Gaurdians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom) Clothing based off Naruto's design for it accept his is red with a black under shirt his headband and shinobi sandles are also black while he wears loose fitting fingerless gloves with the Uzumaki swirl on them. (Gotta represent)

 **Nora Valkyrie** -Nora has short orange hair and turquoise eyes. Her clothing is a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Her signature emblem, a hammer with a lightning bolt, can be found on the back. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively.

 **Jin Manami** -An azure haired individual bearing a strong resemblance to a certain time travaling Samurai he wears dual colors of white and black (Based off of Roxas attire from Kingdom Hearts 2)

 **AN. And done hah! I hope you enjoyed it and please remember this is humor more then anything so the plot may be a little eratic and sometimes touched upon in the art of flashbacks. Also worry not chapters after this one will be much longer. i've simply been busy with my other story. With that said and done see ya until next time!** _(Menma:Dear God he's gonna keep going!?)_


	3. The bullshit continues!

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or Rwby so don't bite my face off it's rightfully owned by Kishimoto and Rooster Teeth**

Naruto was really excited about today it marked his first official day of becoming a ninja and he was one step closer to his dream to become hokage and nothing could possibly ruin his good mood. "YEAH WORLD FUTURE HOKAGE HE-" He was abruptly cut off by Menma's foot which fell into his face, which in turn said boy used as a springboard and somersaulted out of his hammock landing in front of the bathroom with a towel and loofah in hand.

"Yo bro! I call first shower." _...Damnit Menma_ , was the only thing the blond Jinchuuriki could think as he rubbed his abused face.

Menma smirked, heh bothering his big brother was one of his most favorite past times, besides kicking Jin in the nuts or finding peace from Nora's insanity, he smiled triumphantly upon hearing Naruto frantically knock on the door. "Menma! you better not be using all the hot water again!" Snickering he was ignored by his sibling as the flame haired boy used up most of the heated water, I mean it served him right for waking him up with his 'Hokage' speech.

Hey don't look at him like that. Naruto was the one who ate all the Ramen last night which was another unfortunate bloodline trait...the Ramen cravings were real, God bless Minato's soul for putting up with their mother during pregnancy...but enough of that Naruto got what he deserved and so in the ancient ways of karma his debt would be repayed by taking a whore's bath in the sink...and eating rice was just...wrong. I mean the fuck did they think he was.

Asian?

 **Training ground 11**

Now I know what your thinking, _Oh Menma your such an asshole you unfeeling bastard!_ but to be perfectly honest that wasn't completly true, He just really...really...reallly did not care for this situation.

"Menma are you listening!" Fumed Jin "fight me you flame haired piece of rat crap!" Turning towards the blue haired battle maniac in annoyance our friendly neighborhood reincarnation did what he did best. "How about no you Grimmjow wannabe piece of garbage."...what? he didn't say he was a 'good' reincarnation at most he's chaotic neutral...or was it chaotic good? eh he'll think about it later.

Stepping to the side to avoid a punch to the face Menma scoffs and kicks Jin's legs out from under him sending him to the ground with a knee to the gut. _Damn and I just got it to fall asleep too_ Nearby Nora could be seen grinning as she did the stood in the middle of the trainning grounds _Holy shit! she got into those special pancakes again!_ Noticing the area around them begin to light up Menma watched in horror _Oh dear god no!_ "Nora don't!"

I'm a banana,

I'm a banana,

I'm a banana,

Look at me move. Menma could only watch in terror as Nora's hypnotic movements got worst causing a banana suit to appear on her person as the next lyrics came in.

I'm a banana,

I'm a banana,

I'm a banana,

Look at me move. Jin foamed at the mouth his previous bout with Menma forgotten as he seized on the ground and a bird took a dump on his head.

Cart, Fart, Smart, Dart, Heart, Tart, Cart, Mart, Cart, Smart, Dart, Fart, Tart, Fart, Dart. Staring in horror Anko could only pray to what ever God that would listen as she watched this...this atrocity continue something thumped down beside her on the ground as it appeared to be a brown tabby cat.

Finishing her dance as reality appeared to be in back order Menma considered every single choice he ever made in this life and the last to get him to this point. "...Nora" looking at him happily "Yes Men-chan!?" sighing deeply as he shook his head "don't you ever...do that again..." She grinned saluting him.

Anko dropped down holding Tora in her hands as she walked over trying to erase from her mind what she had just witnessed "Well considering...recent events, our mission has been completed now let's report to lord Hokage while I schedual an appointment with Inochi. "

Nodding the rest of team 11 hopped off before Anko pinched sighed her nose. "...and can someone please get little boy blue?"

 **Hokage's office**

 _Man he old as fuck!_ Was the only real thoughts running through his flame haired head as he stared at the fossil that was Sarutobi. I mean how in gods green earth was this fossil still alive!? Now believe it or not this wasn't the first time Menma pondered this fact and it damn sure wouldn't be the last. _Strongest in the village my left nut. how's this arthritis ridden bastard still alive. oh hey how you doin over there you liver spotted king of the apes looking ass. And don't even get me started on that smoking habit you scientific anomaly people have died from less nicotine._

Enough with the damn roasting Menma! Sigh...back to the situation at hand. "Now team 11 you've been assigned to assist team 7 on escourting a bridge builder" Raising his hand to be answered "Yes Jin-kun?" Scowling Jin rudely replied "Why the fuck do we get Team 7's sloppy seconds!?" Screaming in pain courtesy to the smack on the back of the head by Anko. Sarutobi chuckled and replied, "This mission is much more then it seems to be and I believe your team has what it takes to combat it."

 _Ayyye this old motherfucker senile_. Menma glumly thought, he fucking knew it was only a manner of time before they were sent on some bullshit mission to the Molecule Village, or the Candy Kingdom some dumb shit like that. Nora looked excited. "Sweet our first A rank right off the bat Men-chan! this is much better then escorting those dumb old cows." Menma gave her a dry look. "Nora half the time we were doing that you were practicing your dancing and talking to Manghild."

Looking as if she didn't hear him said girl grabbed both him and a protesting Jin in her arms before speeding off. "Wheee! maybe this time we'll actually get to see sloths Men-chan!"

"I highly doubt that," Came Menma's annoyed sounding voice. "For the love of God my arm!" Came Jin's as a resounding crack could be heard.

"This isn't funny you bastard!" Was Jin's pained shout over Menma's laughter "Yo...I know you ain't crying!" Everything was silent for a few seconds as light sniffles could be heard"...shut up" Nora who had been oddly silent the entire time commented, "...You a bitch Jin" causing Menma's laughter to intensify as Jin loudly protested.

Glancing over at an exasperated Anko the Third Hokage smirked beforw taking a long drag of his pipe and questioning her. "So Anko...how's it feel being a jonin sensei?" turning to him coldly she exited without a single word.

Meanwhile Anko grumbled under her breath. _Fuck you third...fuck you in the ass with that pipe you monkey in the face lookin ass troll_ _bitch._

 **Little Menma adventures (She's stalking me!)**

Menma fixed a cup of Ramen for himself as he sighed _Damn I miss hotpockets_ hearing the phone ring he ignored it probably one of the landlords trying to increase the rent again.

hearing the beep from the voicemail as a voice could be heard. _"Hello this is the girl you saved"_ Eh? _"I'd just like to say I really like you but not like you like you hehehe."_ What the fuck is going on... _"So please give me a chance, i'm outside now and we can be the best of friends ok!"_ Slowly moving to the window Menma's eyes widened in shock horror and disbelief at what he saw.

Orange hair peeked from behind the lightpole in the middle of the night as she grinned up at him holding a banner that read "Besties 4 ever" on it as he screamed in horror waking his brother up HE HAD A STALKER!

 **AN. Hah! hope you all enjoyed that crazyness because honestly that was batshit insane to even me and I wrote it** _(Menma: You psychotic bastard!)_ **Yup! anyway you all have a good one Bossbrat out!**


	4. Fucks given!

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or Rwby so don't bite my face off it's rightfully owned by Kishimoto and Rooster Teeth**

" _I just want to live a proper life. I don't want to regret anymore." ~Menma~_

Now to start off the day lets talk about the many fucks Menma does not give

One people's opinions because why should he care.

Two if he has a guest and they really wanna express their opinion on his way of life.

Three last but certainly not least a single solitary fuck because who gives a fuck certainly not him.

Oh there were more reasons he just didn't care enough to tell you.

Menma groaned as he sat at the table with Team 7 an old drunk some bitch kid even more whiny then Sasuke and a milf...hey he died when he was originally 18, you can't blame him for lookin.

"So there we were against all odds! Menma had just broke this ninja's neck while Jin took on the other goons laughing like the crazy person he is and then suddenly their I was Magnhild in hand and a big-ass falcon on my shoulder ready to claim victory!" Sighing in annoyance the flame haired reborn brat rested his hand on his cheek listening to Nora's obviously drug influenced story

"Damnit Nora that didn't even happen!"Jin shouted angered by the girls lack of reality comprehension

Glaring at him the orange haired girl tossed a chicken leg in his face."Silence commoner! your Queen has spoken!"

Kakashi watched dryly as he turned to Anko who was eating her food calmly "Your students are weird Anko you know that."

"I think the world can see that cyclops." Anko smirked "But you have no right to talk seeing as you have useless pink fangirl a sociopath and a loudmouth idiot on your squad"

Laughed the purple haired women as Kakashi sighed "True I mean what could be worst then that?"

 **Meanwhile in Death City**

"Tsubaki! I have a feeling someone is speaking of the great Blackstar!"A boisterous blue haired boy with a similar hairstyle to Goku shouted

"Mmhm that's great Blackstar" Said a calm timid girl as she smiled at her friend

"Your damn right it is people shall bow before there new God! Hahahaha!" Cackled the little blue haired Psyhcopath

"Shut the fuck up Blackstar people are trying to sleep!"Came the angered voice of Soul Eater Evans as he glared at his fellow classmate.

 **Back in Wave**

Nora growled glaring at Sakura as she had just stated Sasuke was way better then Menma"You take that back you sorry excuse for Momo Belia Deviluke!" Confused by this statement nobody was able to comment until Inari slammed his hands down on the table enraged.

"Why do you guys bother to try so hard?! No matter how hard you train, you're still no match for Gato's men! No matter what glorious claims you make or how hard you work, the weak will only end up getting killed!"

"...hey yo what the fuck is he even talking about" Was Menma's only comment on the subject as Naruto slammed his hands down glaring at him "For once just shut up Menma." Shrugging and walking off the flame haired boy heard Naruto say his peace...or lack there of as the crying boy ran past slamming the door behind him.

Rolling his eyes his cold blue eyes locked onto Nora's troubled form as she approached him "Menma...aren't you gonna train to?" scoffing at the mere suggestion "Why should I Nora this isn't my problem and it certainly isn't yours so why get involved?" Glaring at him she pushed him against the wall causing him to look at her slightly pained.

"That's a lie! you can't stand seeing people in pain and that's why you walked away!" Menma pushed her back using Chakra to fuel his limbs as he glared furious at her bold statement.

"I could care less about what goes on in this country if these people don't want to rise up to help themselves then so be it! It's not my fault they wallow in grief instead of doing something about it!" Menma gasped as he was sent roughly out the window landing on the ground as Nora tries to land on top of him he quickly rolls out of the way.

"You talk like you know what their going through!" Kicking the girl she slid back and pulled out Magnhild forcing him to block her strikes. "Stop hiding things from me Men-Chan!" She shouted fighting back tears. "If you're hurting then let me help you!" scowling Menma knocked her weapon away from her as she fell back with a pained grunt.

"Some things are better left unsaid Nora...so don't tell me how I should act or how I should proceed to do things" He spoke coldly while glaring at the downed Valkyrie."I won't help if I don't see a reason to!"

Nora looked at her childhood friend for a time as many emotions bubbled to the surface, from the moment they met she knew he had a power something different from others...it was what made _him_ unique! what separated him from _others_.

"Then why did you help me!?" tears fell from her turquoise eyes as Menma turned his back on her"...I don't know" walking away Nora sobbed as she watched the boy disappear into the forest.

...It was his honesty

 **Deep in the forest of Wave**

Menma clenched his fists still thinking of what the usually happy girl had all but shouted at him _Just who did she think she was_ Menma growled under his breath as flashes of his old life came to him

 _Hey what's the matter you gonna cry_...

 _Heh look at this guy he's a joke_...

 _So stupid can't even do a simple equation right._..

 _This guy isn't going anywhere but nowhere..._

 _Shut up!_ He shouted internally as he heard their jeering voices day in and day out time and time again he ignored them but deep down he knew he believed every word they said.

Smashing his fist into the tree with such force splinters exploded from the abused bark as Menma glared fiercely at the now fist imprinted tree _They don't know me...this world and my own has yet to define me for anything but a failure_

"You know your doing more harm to yourself then good right?"Menma quickly spun around to the unknown voice "All that rage...can turn into something really stupid or really good depending on your motives." Came her monotone voice that only served to iritate him more.

"What's it to you!"Menma was offended who did this girl think she was intruding on his privacy as if he was some book she could judge.

In an almost bored tone the black haired girl continues "Your a ninja and yet you can't even control your emotions." Glaring angrily as he summons his chakra as an almost unseen wire flies towards her "Who said I even wanted to be a damn ninja!" Weaving around his ninja wire in suprisingly swift movements the whisker marked boy is momentarily stunned since he hid his movements precisely.

 _How could she have possibly seen my wire!? the feint alone should have thrown her off!_ Narrowing his blue eyes the boy knew this was no ordinary person.

"Fate did as soon as you were born..." quickly ducking under a right hook she grabs Menma's arms leaving them in a stalemate "I don't believe in destiny, it's overrated and I refuse to have my path decided for me!"Feeling a shift in gravity from having her legs swiped from under her the girl smiles coldly as they both leap back landing a few feat away from each other.

"You don't even understand why we exist do you" Clenching his Kunai and standing on guard Menma listened. "My name...is Blake Belladonna,And after what i've been through and what. i've. **Done**. I can honestly say if a God did exist in this world if one ever had the **power** to do anything about this horror show we call a **reality** then he would have done something by now"

Menma stared bewildered by the girls abrupt statement. On one hand what she spoke of held some messed up truth to it given that one distinct fact about each world he lived through one thing never changed **Misanthropy** at its finest was a constant in both worlds.

"So what will it be Menma? Will you join my cause and seek to travel your own way or will you conform to the weapon your village wants you to be" closing his eyes as he thought on the golden eyed girls claim before turning to look at her with difiant blue eyes.

"How about no! you preach about being able to **understand** and **relate** to people but all you really wish is to add another protester to your brass bra squad!" Snarked the boy as he continued "I don't really get what you thought coming to **me** of all people with your sob story would accomplish!" frowning he continued his speech

"But listen here, I may be alot of things to people like unmotivated, a waste of space, or maybe even a goddamn joke! but one thing Menma Uzumaki will never be is fake!" Glaring at her angrily "So take that bullshit somewhere else because I don't want to hear it and I sure as hell don't want to be apart of it!"

All was silent in the forest for a few minutes until light chuckling could be heard "Very well Menma I think it's time we parted ways" Before the brat could reply he's struck in the back of the head by Blake who sighs as her literal **Shadow clone** dissipates "such a shame really...you could have made such a good asset"

losing consiousness one last thought entered his mind as he watched her walk away _Damn...dat ass is fat._

 **Little Menma Adventures** **(Friends?)**

Menma was on high alert for the past few days he was stalked by an orange haired girl claiming to be his best friend "Hi!" shouted the girl seemingly popping out of nowhere.

Menma jumped in fear as he clung to the side of a building. "What the hell you creep!"

Nora looked at him hurt from his rude comment as she sniffled "I thought we were friends tho..." wincing at the broken tone in her voice the red tipped blond slid from his previous safety point and walked towards her

"Hey...your the girl I saved from those Uchiha's right?" Nodding her head silently she felt a hand on her head as she looked up surprised "Then I guess I should properly introduce myself" Smiling slightly he continued "My names Menma Uzumaki and it's nice to meet you" Nora stared at him in awe "let's be friends" squeling in glee she spun him around hugging him tightly "Yay! we'll be best friends" Smiling at him happily "Right Menma!"

"Yeah sure..." Poking his ribs with an innocent smile, "You promise?"rubbing his ribs Menma deadpanned he really was a glutten for punishment "I promise Nora." cheering happily the turquoise eyed girl dragged him off to god knows where as he sighed regretting his decision _How does he always end up in these situations?_

 **AN. Annnnd done people I hope you like this chapter cuz there is more to come!** _(Menma:For the love of God make him stop!)_ **Heh nah ha** **ve a nice day people and leave a review!**


	5. Red Vs Blue!

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or Rwby so don't bite my face off it's rightfully owned by Kishimoto and Rooster Teeth**

 _"Each friend represents a world in us, a world possibly not born until they arrive, and it is only by this meeting that a new world is born."_

 _Anais Nin~_

Nora couldn't help but be mad about her friend and his stupid stubborn attitude. Honestly all he seemed to do nowadays was mope around or judge people. Sometimes with good reason but other times...not so much. Back when they were younger he'd atleast try to go with the motions and let it go but now...

"Nora what are you doing out here?" Jin looked curiously at the orange haired girl as he walked to her sitting on the docks "Oh nothing Jin, just thinking about some...stuff that happened."

Jin had a gained a shocked expression on his face. In all his years of being in the same classroom with the orange haired hammer swinging hyperactive spawn of insanity, he'd **Never** thought he'd hear _thinking_ and _i'm_ in the same sentence unless it was _I'm just thinking about how to break your legs._

Shaking his head and turning his attention back to his teammate he softly asked. "What's got you so messed up that you're all the way out here thinking like that though? Is this because we didn't have pancakes for breakfast..." She shakes her head and sighs, "No Jin It's Men-Chan, he doesn't want to help any of these people all he really wants to do is leave them to fend for themselves"

Jin couldn't believe what he had just heard. I mean he knew Menma was a general douche but how could he just up and decide to throw these people to the wolves. Growling in unrestrained fury Jin ran off deep into the forest in search of his rival leaving a worried Nora behind as she thought _I hope they don't hurt each other_.

 **Somewhere Deep in the Forest**

Menma trudged angrily throughout the woods after that **Bitch** knocked him out. He'd managed to pull himself together after an hour of raging and pissing into these people's drinking water he calmed himself.

He frowned thinking upon both girls words he sighed wondering how his day could possibly get any worst. "MENMA! you fucking bastard! get your ass out here so I can fuck you up!"

Staring flatly into the distance... _I stand corrected_ was his only thought as he prepared himself hearing a shift through the air.

Quickly rolling to the side he managed to dodge a barrage of shuriken and Kunai while before angrily replying. "You dumb blue bitch! you know that's assault right." He grunted as he was roughly grabbed by his coller and yanked face to face with the Blue haired battle maniac.

Snickering lightly Menma looked at Jin amused. "Whoa...You also know I don't swing that way right? but don't worry I don't judge...much"Jin scowled tightening his grip.

"How about you shut the hell up and listen!" Raising an eyebrow Menma curiously wondered what the hell he was going on about. "Nora told me all about what you said, and I freaking knew you were a coward! not even willing to help these people and they need it!" Slamming him into the bark the boy growled "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

Menma's blonde hair fell into his face shadowing his eyes. He'd been asked that very question alot lately and could care less usually replying with a wise crack or a joke...but this guy was seriously pissing him off. Pushing back with chakra enhanced force Menma punched Jin in the face dazing him as he stumbled back. "Screw you Jin! I don't have to explain shit to a fuck boy like you."

Glaring Jin unleashes an unrelenting amount of kicks and punches towards Menma who either blocked or evaded. "Nora is back at the house worried sick about you!" Menma grunted as a sudden kick broke through his guard "And you want me to just drop it!?" quickly catching his fist and throwing him off into the distance "No! I want you to but out you dickwad!"

Jin rolled backwards leaping up and kicking off a tree soaring towards Menma who's already rearing back as he roundhouse kicks him sending him into another tree. "This has nothing to do with you!" Roaring in anger Jin charges forward and feints a left hook as he moves his leg and sweeps a surprised Menma's feet and then slams his arm into his chest knocking the wind out of the boy.

"That's where your wrong! Your so full of yourself you can't even see that we're a **team** it's not all about you and it never will be!" Menma was silent as Jin frowned at him deeply before getting up and walking a few feet stopping near the clearing "I don't care if your a dick but Nora is your best friend and she doesn't deserve whatever you said to her"

A lone crow squawked in the distance as Menma sent a rock into it's face silencing it.

Menma was quiet as he sat up staring at the sunrise a variety of different thoughts running through his mind before fixating on a single one. _Nora...i'm sorry_.

 **Little Menma Adventures(Best friends?)**

Menma watched the scene before him dryly. All he wanted to do was get some new training Kunai and he was subject to this. "Whoohoo! Men-Chan i'm Queen of the castle!" Nora had tagged along with him saying Magnhild needed a tune up and unfortunatly for him he also forgot who he was dealing with.

Swinging around on the chandelier was his friend as Tenten tried knocking her off with a broomstick. "Menma get your girlfriend!" This caused the girl to blush as she accidentally lost her grip falling into his arms "She ain't my girlfriend panda headed slut!" Glaring at him Tenten growled before she sent multiple sharp objects in his direction as he yelped ducking and leaping over a katana as he made a beeline for the door.

"Ugh fine, whatever who needs your stupid ass weapons anyway!" Menma shouted back stomping forward angrily until he was nailed in the back of the head by Manghild downing him. "And don't you dare come back you asshole!" Nora looked excited grabbing her weapon "Sweet Men-chan look! my baby's back!"

Walking down the street rubbing his new bump Menma watched as the sunset on the village Nora yawned nuzzling into his chest "Hey Menma." resisting the urge to drop her out of spite "Yes Nora?" Smiling at him happily "I'm glad your my friend." a small smile found itself on his face as he softly replied "Me to Nora, me to."

 **AN.Sheesh all the hate just for a few chapters. I thought I made it clear this story would be for fun and nothing more. If I do have a slight plot going on** **that's my business you nosey nancy's now as I was saying.**

 **To look into insanity to find out why will do nothing but drive you yourself into madness. So I repeat once again this story is for fun nothing more nothing less. If it seems cliche to you meh that's on you.**

 **I mean now that I think about it I actually did make that clear in the first couple chapters but ok knowitalls flame me up!**

 **heh and to those who actually did enjoy the story I wish you a good day another chapter will come soon and humor shall return** **because it's been a little to serious for my tastes** _(Menma:For who damnit!)_ **let my insanity guide me.**

 **Until next time**


	6. Fucking Drama!

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or Rwby so don't bite my face off it's rightfully owned by Kishimoto and Rooster Teeth**

 _"If you have an opinion about my life, please raise your hand. Now put it over your mouth" ~Anonymous~_

Two Rogue ninjas had just recently broken into Tazuna's house intent on pilaging and raping shit from the looks of things...ugly motherfuckers to.

"Ayyye i'm bout to take this bitches ass bro you want some?" questioned Thug 1

Staring at him in shock disbelief and disgust he quickly replied "Fuck no man what's wrong with you!? our assignment was to capture and kill this dudes family not eat ass!" Thug 1 looked at him sadly"But Thug 2 i'm hungry asf" Quickly cutting him off Thug 2 shouted in anger

"Ok listen here you sick fuck we are ninja's not pirates! and second my name is Frank you son of a bitch, Frank!" Before more could be said the sound of footsteps can be heard as Inari charged forward "You bastards let my Mom go!" Grinning Thug 1 looked at him as he hit his pantleg with no effect before turning to his partner "Awww Frank can we keep him?" causing the man to give him the ultimate WTF expression.

Roaring in pain as he was bitten by Tsunami he glared at her as she quickly shouted "Inari run!" but Inari didn't the brave little bastard stood there while his mother was about to be raped and sold for rice, well until Naruto came down kicked both ninja's asses proclaiming his dreams to the gods and shit.

Menma shook his head as he watched the scene before him from the safety of his tree...what? you expected him to jump into a Canon moment and just fuck shit up? no thanks he may be a dick but he wasn't a plot thief.

Turning away from the scene and taking off towards the bridge he silently let his mind wander to his most recent bout with Jin it brought numurous things to perspective namely Nora. He may be in this fucked up world but he's befriended her and one doesn't simply abandon their friend.

Menma scowled to himself. _Damn these Uzumaki genetics are fucking me up_ He was so preoccupied in thought he failed to notice his foot pull a trap as he yelped in surprise before hanging by his foot much like his brother did during his own version of the survival exercise as the eyes of a chibi Medusa Gorgan watched him with obvious glee.

"Oh me oh my looks like I caught a Uzumaki in my trap." Staring flatly as he swung back and forth he dryly replied "The fuck do you want you cat eyed weirdo..." Vaguely he wondered what was his deal with slit eyed bitches nowadays as Medusa Looked relativly amused by his rude statement the Chibi witch hummed as she swung her feet to and fro "Oh nothing really I just wanted to catch a new friend."

"Bullshit." came Menma's deadpanned reply.

Giggling she eyed him happily before her expression turned murderous. "Ok fine, I just wanted to know if you had possibly heard of someone by the name of Blake Belladona lately..." Showing no change in facial expression he answered, "No, now let me down you fucked up loli." Pouting cutely the chibified witch sliced at a speed unseen as Menma flipped to his feet. "Well alright i'll just be on my way see youuuu" Huming happily she skipped away through the dense forest as the strawberry blonde shook his head heading for the bridge. _I did not sign up for this shi_ _t, infact I didn't sign up at all!_

 **At the Bridge**

Jin had been taken out by an ambush attack from the masked nin while me Nora and Sasuke set out to engage him Kakashi sensei and Anko took it upon themselves to double team Zabuza but there was one single solitary thought running through his blond haired head...WHERE THE FUCK WAS MENMA!?

Quickly rolling out of the way as he was assulted by a hailstorm of needles Naruto heard Nora cry out in pain as she was knocked back a few feat likely unable to move due to the amount of needles in her body. Haku seeing the boys distraction stilled himself before launching another flurry in his direction as he was blocked by the last Uchiha who coughed up blood collapsing at his feet. "Sasuke!" Grabbing him Naruto looked confused and angered by his decision "Why! why did you save me!?"

Sasuke was silent it looked as if he himself didn't know the answer "I don't know...my body...it just moved" Tears began to fill his eyes "You damn idiot you didn't need to save me!" Sasuke was a cold hearted bastard...but that didn't mean he couldn't feel smiling after telling his peace of his brother he closed his eyes for what seemed like forever.

Rage...rage was such a powerful emotion "He died...like a true shinobi" it boiled like water bubbling to the surface as a red cloke surrounded Naruto in a translucent shape of a fox roaring in anger "Shut...up...SHUT UP!"

BANG!

CRASH!

Like a bullet Naruto's fist crashed across his face sending him out of the ice mirror dome like a uncharted missle as he crashed against the metal he stalked towards his opponent rage palleble as he reared his fist back once more shock replaced his expression"...Haku" Broken the human turned weapon said one sentence "What are you waiting for...just kill me"

 **Near the Battle**

Nora was stressed dealing with both her teammates rash actions beforehand had left her frantic and rusty and after Naruto had accessed that...weird but awesome power up she had thought she was a goner the aura was suffocating but just as soon as she thought it was over...SMACK!

Menma groaned rubbing his cheek "Ok Nora I guess I deserved that..." Glaring at him angrily blue met darker blue as she commented angrily "Your damn right you did! after what you said to me!" Looking away he turned back to her, "Nora...i'm sorry no amount of apologies will truly be enough to take back what I said and did." Closing his eyes he frowned and looked downward, "I've been a terrible friend and I hurt you...it took getting beat by that blue haired faggot to straighten me out."Holding in her laughter at his statement she hugged him.

"It's ok Menma I forgive you just keep in mind i'll break your legs if you ever do that again you understand"She grinned at him as he smirked "Roger" hearing a dull clap and laugh as the fog cleared slightly "Well well well looks like the baby demon wasn't so strong"

"...the fuck let that ugly looking rat in the face, fucked up leprechun in the hood mickey mouse that got raped by a confused goblin child from skyrim out on the field?" Noticing everyone looking at him he scowled and folded his arms "Oh come on, like I was the only one thinking it."

 **Little Menma Adventures** **(Lake day bitch!)**

Menma sighed happily as he floated in the water the heat melting off as he did the now 6 year old boy had been convinced by Nora to take a load off at the lake and it seemed like a good idea until...what the fuck is on his foot?

Screaming in horror he's pulled into the water by something slippery as Nora hummed happily kicking her feet in the water "Oh yeah Men-chan did you know a octopus lives in here" glancing around she looked confused "Men-chan?" her only answer was a frantic increase in bubbles as she shrugged going back to kicking her feet as a gasp was heard.

Menma panted hefting something behind him as Nora looked scared by his crazed expression "Umm Men-chan...what's that?" Slamming it down on the ground he posed proudly. "Nora! i've got dinner girl! come check this tentacle fucker out!" _Bitch thought it could take me on see how it takes being in my fucking stomach_ laughing insanely Nora took notice of it slowly slinking back into the lake as she turned back to her joyous friend and shook her head and let him enjoy his short lived victory.

 **AN/Annnd done people I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for the respect** _ **Blazeraptor54** _**I will carry on** _(Menma:Oh God why!?)_ **Expect more randomness from here on out this story will be just as reckless as I am** **so get ready for it and once more special thanks to all fans of the story and continuous support I apologize since I was working on my other story Keyblade Z let's go!** **Anyway enough about me you all have a nice day!**

 **Until next time** **Bossbrat out!**


	7. Fuck this reality and all who dwells!

**Di** **sclaimer I don't own Naruto or Rwby so don't bite my face off it's rightfully owned by Kishimoto and Rooster Teeth**

 _"I sometimes think about it. I wonder what kind of person I was. If I was an evil person, what should I do?" ~Menma~_

"Well yeah Menma, I mean we were all thinking it but that doesn't mean we were gonna say it" Nora huffed while placing her hands on her hips and giving the boy a stern look as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on this baby pterodactyl in the face motherfucker looks like his mother fucked! his mother!"The Rogue ninja's snickered as Gato turned red in the face from anger while Menma continued "I mean this bitch looks like he fucks Remy from Ratatouille on the daily"Nora gaped at him while Anko didn't know why but felt like congratulating the brat.

ENOUGH!

"...damn he got dem lungs too you think Pikkon from Dragonball Z know what dat mouth do?" Glaring at him hatefully Gato pointed scowl still etched deeply onto his face. "New plan, kill that flame haired piece of shit kid too." Menma scoffed before replying rudely to his declaration. "Oh don't get me started on your dried up pear body ass you look like the fat honey boo boo's mom got sucked out."

 **(Oh Shit!)**

Nora who apparently was the only one who got the reference fell to the ground in a fit of uncontrolled laughter.

Zabuza who had about enough of this bullshit stood from where his dead son laid. "Gato...i'm coming for you," Turning to Naruto "hey brat toss me a kunai" heeding his statement the blonde did as told and the bloodbath began.

And so the battle of the bridge took place Menma stole Gato's money but was forced to give it to the village since they were poor asf Naruto became the newfound inspiration because...actually that never made sense to me he didn't even really travel through town to get recognition all he did was train and **_sigh_** you know what back to the story.

 _Alright...so it's snowing while it's early september...I guess global warming really is an issue_ Menma grimaced in the aftermath of the battle.

"So...we just gonna ignore the fact he killed his own son in cold blood and told him he was a good weapon...Ow!" Menma held his side as Nora elbowed him giving him a look "Be nice Men-chan" "Yeah you lasagna haired piece of shitt, shut the fuck up for once and deal with it."

"...Jin who woke you up?" Came Menma's calm yet irritated reply.

Staring at him in confusion he pointed towards Sakura who scowled at him in distaste. "Nora you still have some energy left?" Looking confused she nods "How you feel about makin pinky over there into some real bubble gum?" Grinning at that option Nora held her hammer menacingly as she marched towards the scared pinkette while Menma smirked _Serves her right for waking that fake ass sheila buff up_.

Kakashi sighed turning to Anko"How do these kids still have so much energy after all that?"

Anko who's humming sitting on the tomb stone eating dango "You learn to live with it Kakashi" Turning to watch Sakura being chased around by the hammer weilder "Plus I know your not talking considering half of our graduating class" she grinned while looking at him with a predatory smile

"...you Know I blame you right" came his dry reply as she shrugged noticing this Menma scowled turning his sights on them with his arms thrown up. "Oh for the love of god just fuck already!" They looked at him with suprised blushes as he glared at them and crossed his arms "you two are more obvious then Moka and Tsukune!"

 **Meanwhile in Youkai Academy**

Moka-san...

Tsukune...

Moka-san...

Tsukune...

Moka-san-Ahhhh!

CAPU-CHU!

The girls watched with sweatdrops as Tsukune was sucked upon by Moka **(Not like that you sick bastards!)** and sighed shaking there heads _honestly is he a masochist or something?_

 **Back with the crew**

Hey writerrr

Writerrrr

WRITER!

 **(THE FUCK DO YOU WANT NORA!?)**

HIIII!

Ignoring what he thought was an enraged scream from another realm Menma shot Nora a look. "Nora what have we talked about," Pouting the girl crossed her arms "No annoying unknown entities for we know not the power they hold." Nodding his head as Jin scowled stomping forward "I'm fucking bored!"

Raising an eyebrow at his teammate "And we should care why?" "Because i'll kick your ass!" Scowling Naruto pushed Jin away from Menma "Will you shut the hell up! we've been walking for hours and all I here is 'oh let's fight' because I fucking feel like it! or 'i'm tired when are we gonna reach the leaf' well I don't do you!? can't you see that we all are tired as fuck to! everything doesn't revolve around you, you bastard!?"

Nora was suprised by the outburst Sasuke wanted to kick Jin's ass for being an annoyance Sakura was pissed while Anko had a tolerating expression on her face since she had to deal with it on a daily basis. Kakashi was nose deep in his smut while Menma's respect rose a little for his dumbass elder sibling and as for Jin...

"...so you wanna fight then?"

POW!

THUD

CRASH

Looking shocked everyone turned away from Sakura's steaming fist for a second noticing the window reapairman who cursed loudly and glared at them both grumbling and walking away from the scene his job ruined "Asshole kids I don't get paid enough for this shit"

Kakashi softly patted his back as the man sent him a look of pure loathing meanwhile Menma was rolling on the ground laughing at Jin's misfortune.

"Dude that's like 100 years bad luck" Cackled Menma as Anko picked up Jin's unconsious body "Sheesh little boy blue what have you been eating" quickly placing a hand over Menma's mouth Naruto shot him a look and shook his head "Eh your right bro to easy"

Turning to his Sensei with a sly look "So Anko-Sensei your the snake mistress righhhht?" Narrowing her eyes at him "finish whatever your about to say and I promise you my student or not I won't be held accountable for my actions."came her cold reply as both teams shivered feeling her killing intent.

"...Fair enough" Menma looked disappointed as they resumed there silent walk to the village hidden in the leaves.

 **After reporting to the Hokage**

Menma sighed as he rested in a tree near his home blankly looking up at the sky _To much to do and so little time_ huffing so what he liked Kingdom Hearts in his past life who didn't but when you really thought about it...what exactly was life?

Is it something you should cherish or is it something that should be constantly protected?

For that matter what exactly was good or evil? some sick thing concocted by mankind to give life meaning? something to grasp onto for the sake of others?

Hope...Nora talked about it nonstop constantly praddling on about how with just a little bit anybody could do what they set out to accomplish in this world _My name...is Blake Belladonna, And after what i've been through and what. i've. Done. I can honestly say if a God did exist in this world if one ever had the power to do anything about this horror show we call a reality then he would have done something by now_.

He shook his head that idealistic cat bitch made some sense but. But at the end of the day relying on such a one sided viewpoint of God to do everything for you or take what you believe should be taken...was just cowardly...nothing about it screamed accomplishment or reassured you of anything in the end he knew following that girl would lead him into an early grave _yeah been there done that, no thank you._

Why not just end it all or better yet take this whole fucking world with him?

Sometime's asking yourself that question keeps you anchored to this dull reality you exist in but who was he kidding...This was his second chance after all and the one thing humanity seeks the one damn thing anybody hoped to find was a fucking purpose and he'd be a damned fool if he wasted it.

Walking down the busy street of Konoha he yawned and looked up at his shared sorry excuse for an apartment. _Note to self kill those rats that keep fuckin with the food later._

Stretching he hopped up onto the rail of his apartment flipping into the building and onto Naruto's chest "Gahhh! what the hell Menma!?" Smirking at him and poking his forehead "Time to pay what you owe bro" staring at him in confusion Naruto was clueless to what his younger sibling meant.

Ignoring this he dragged the protesting Jinchuuriki out of bed with a determined expression as Menma had one single thought on mind _I'm not gonna mess up this time._

 **Little Menma Adventures(Dreams?)**

Nora hummed happily as she spotted her target and Narrowed her eyes locking in on the innocent flame haired individual before leaping forward and tackling her unexpected victim as he cried out in pain "God why!" sitting on his chest still sporting a happy grin "Hey Men-chan!" Glaring at the girl he refrained from murder and pushed her off him "Hello Nora"

Noticing a piece of paper in his hands she swipes it causing him to cry out in surprise "Hey! give that back!" shaking her head with a michevious smirk "You'll have to catch me for it!" she darts off quickly as Menma growls taking off after her. "Get back here Nora!" Nora quickly valuted over a bench where a old man was sleeping soundly before Menma kickflipped off his crotch "AHHH! MY NUTS!"

Quickly turning around the corner she dodged a women carrying groceries while Menma ran under her skirt "OH MY GOODNESS!" finally managing to lose him Nora grins victoriously before taking out the paper and reading it.

 _Menma's Goals:I don't care about alot of things anymore and sometimes i'm a jerk but what I want in life is to be different then I was before to make myself who I want to be and live by my own expectations...I just want to be happy_

"Nora!" Turning to the shout tears still in her eyes as they slowly rolled down her cheeks Menma recoiled slightly "Uhh, Nora you ok?" looking at her concerned as she immidiatly jumps towards him catching him off gaurd as he rests a hand on her back comforting her the best he could Nora looked determined as she tightened her grip ignoring his protests _Don't you worry Men-chan...i'll do my best to make you happy._

 **AN/And done** **I hope you all enjoyed it because I sure as hell loved making it** _(Menma: you sick bastard!)_ **another special thanks to everyone who likes the story and please remember to leave a review favs or follow *thumbs up* another chapter will be out soon and you may get to see some old _or_ new faces depending on your point of view.**

 **Until next time Bossbrat out!**


	8. When can I get my Vacay days damnit!

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or Rwby so don't bite my face off it's rightfully owned by Kishimoto and Rooster Teeth**

 _We're all a little weird. And life is a little weird. And when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall into mutually satisfying weirdness — and call it love — true love._

 _Robert Fulghum_

"Oh come on Weiss this will be tons of fun!" Exclaimed a black haired 12 year old girl with red tipped hair by the name of Ruby Rose who tried encouraging her white haired friend.

"Yeah Ice Queen maybe next time we should take you to Yuki No Kunai this hot climate does nothing to _chill you out."_ Joked Yang Xiao long, A blonde haired busty 14 year old that loved nothing more then a good fight and a well placed joke.

Weiss Schnee on the otherhand wasn't pleased in the slightest as they trudged through the rustic streets of Konoha, a heated scowl etched into her face as she stomped down the streets trying her best to ignore Yang's terrible jokes because they were not helping!

Turning to face them both her with her arms folded and a sinister glare aimed at them. "Do you two dolts seriously not fully understand the gravity of this situation!? we're representing not only our school but our entire continents image!"She fumed.

Yang gave her a nonchalant grin and patted the Heiress head as she smacks it away angrily much to the blond brawlers amusement "Yeah so what we aren't the only one's participating in this exchange thing ya know." she said in a cheery tone.

Ruby nodded her head beaming at her sister's comment. "Yeah Weiss besides don't you want to be known throughout the entire world for being awesome!"The white haired girl sighed at her childish statement while Yang tousled her adorable little sisters hair much to her dismay.

Groaning Weiss grumbled as she stomped ahead "Ugh between you two idiots not taking this exam seriously, and your drunkard of an Uncle acting as our authorative figure I don't know how this situation could get any worse." She sighed unknowingly tempting fate.

"HOLY SHIT LOOKOUT!"

BOOOM!

 **A few minutes before this...tragedy**

Menma glared at his Sensei as she grinned cheekily. "The fuck you mean we're participating in the Chunin exams!?" Anko grinned at him and lazily flicked his nose "Just like I said brat Team 11 is going to try to get to Chunin" Giving her a feral growl he silently fumed. _Bitch_ _we_ _just became Genin like 2 months ago and now she expects us to get promoted!? BITCH BYE!_

Nora had her ever present smile as she hugged Menma from behind spinning the boy around. "Awww don't be so grumpy Men-chan this'll be super duper fun!" She grins and cuddles his cheek much to his growing discomfort Jin rolled his eyes and looked ecstatic. "Awesome! new fighters! fuck the promotion I just wanna fight!"

Anko gave them a sadistic look "Ok I suppose I could beat the snot out of you brats today" Appearing in the middle of the field she motioned for them to come at her with all they got.

Before much could be said Menma watched as Jin dashed forward to engage their Sensei as Nora hummed a happy tune while she leaped upwards and sailed towards Anko airborne grinning wickedly as she raised her hammer."NORA SMASH!" Dust rose over the area as Anko could be seen skidding away from it with a small smirk _Damn this girl's as crazy as me...i'm so proud_ Anko gasps upon feeling a hand squeeze her ass and immidietly strikes with her kunai pirceing a wide eyed Menma as he backed up shocked before grinning sinisterly at her and poofing away.

 _A shadow clone_!? Thought the purple haired snake mistress as she narrowed her eyes frowning _That damn brat!_ scowled Anko before turning as she heard a roar of unadulturated anger turning back her eyes widened as she saw a very pissed off Nora Valkyrie who appears to have electricity bouncing off her body like a human lighting rod. "You...killed...my...MEN-CHAN!" Staring at her sensei blinded by rage she flung herself towards her at unknown speeds. "I'M GONNA BREAK MORE THEN JUST YOUR LEGS SNAKE LADY!" Anko had only one thought before the orange haired brat was on her _Fuck..._

Menma was out of breath from laughing so hard while he watched this hilarious turn of events in the forest with Jin at his side. The two girls had been so caught up in their battle they failed to notice the boys slip away unnoticed and he knew for a fact that if Nora saw him get hurt she'd go ballistic as hell and Anko would be forced to focus all her attention on her not to mention this shit was fucking worth learning that Jutsu his brother spammed half the time.

He smirked as he got the memories of his deceased clone _plus dat snake mistress ass was on point_ Jin looked nervous as he watched the two women duke it out. "Uhhh Menma you sure this is a good idea I mean what if one of them takes it to far?" Snorting Menma gave him a disbelieving look. "Don't be such a bitch Jin what could possibly go wrong?" as if the boy had been tempting fate Anko managed to send one of the grenades off into the distance and _Holy shit is that thing heading for Konoha!?_

Slowly turning to him with half lidded eyes. "Just so you know...I blame you." scowled Menma as Jin glares at him "Screw you Uzumaki!" snorting Menma moved to leave there hiding spot "No thanks i'm not into boys" he snarked before swiftly dodging a punch and escaping from the blue haired nark.

Quickly hopping down after their argument Menma and Jin raced towards the exit of the training field, only for the Orange haired girl to gasp in happiness upon spotting him and tearing up and quickly giving him a tackle hug unfortunetly shocking him in the process. "Oh Men-chan I thought you were dead and the gods took your body to Valhalla!" The girl sobbed as he wrenched himself from her literal killer grip _Keep this up and I might be_ Menma shook his head as he ignored the pain "I'm fine! and dice me up some other time Anko" he said ignoring the look he was getting from her "We gotta stop that grenade before it goes off!" Nodding in confirmation Team 11 was off.

Menma managed to spot the grenade heading down south street as he hopped from rooftop to rooftop and turned to Jin who was keeping pace with him and grinned. "Hey Jin I bet I could get to it before you can" The blue haired boy gave him a challenging look and nodded "Oh your so on!" Grabbing him with a michevious smirk "H-hey what are you-AHHHHH!" Was the only thing he could say as he was launched in the trajectory of the grenade as he screamed in horror.

"Ok bet!" Menma laughed as Nora hopped up beside him blue eyes sparkling in awe as a grin etched itself on her face"Wow Men-chan nice aim he's definitely gonna hit that grenade for sure!" smiling proudly at her he nodded as Anko groaned rubbed her forehead in exasperation and asked the spiky boy a question "Menma...why didn't you just do that with a shadow clone..." Menma was silent for a short time before he shrugged "didn't feel like it."

 **Meanwhile back with Jin**

"HOLY SHIT LOOKOUT" Came his voice as they looked up surprised watching as the grenade struck him causing a loud explosion to go off in the area as Jin laid unmoving on the ground a burnt crisp and smoking _(Menma:Holy shit! he looks like Yamcha HAHAHAHA)_ much to the shock of the girls present.

"...You just had to jinx it didn't you?...and we were having such a _Weiss_ day."Joked Yang as Weiss shot her a smouldering glare Ruby looked concerned as she winced at the sight of Jin's blown up form "Oh my oum is he ok!?"

Hopping down with the rest of team 11 Menma trudged over and lazily kicked his side. "Oi Jin get the fuck up you know we don't condone smoking it's a bad habit" his only respone was a groan as the boy gave him a childish grin "Hey look on the bright side you won the bet."

Jin gave no response as the girls shot him an incredulos look.

"Well...Nora hasn't poked you with a stick yet" Menma continued.

Nora pulled out a stick and began poking him much to the shock of team RWY as the orange haired girl smiled innocently while poking her downed teamate and Menma hummed tapping his chin in thought.

"Well...I haven't posted this on ninstagram yet"

Take note people he did say _yet,_ pulling out something reminiscent to a scroll Menma posted it as everyone present could be seen on their scrolls viewing what just happened ranging from mildly amused to horrified "Ok! it seems we've both reached an impasse here what's your proposal" smirked the Whisker marked boy

"I hate you so much Menma..."

 **Little Menma Adventures (** **It's a Trap!)**

Menma was busy observing the situation his brother had just pulled off some Harem Jutsu on Ebisu and he couldn't help but wonder how this guy was a ninja.

Walking over to him he smirked "So Sensei you like blond bombshells eh even if their 12 year old boys?" he got no response only a gurgle of shame forming the hand signs to transform in a poof of smoke fem-Menma could be seen as Ebisu gasped and drooled at the sight.

"You like this hmmm" purred fem-Menma as she tohched his cheek to which he nodded dumbly.Blushing slightly and turning away fem-Menma softly asked"D-do you wanna see more?" Nodding his head rapidly the smoke around her legs disappeard as Ebisu's ogling expression turned into one of shock that went from blue to green as **futa** -Menma's bashful expression turned from innocent and shy to sinister and amused.

Poofing back to himself and grinning "let that be a lesson to you closet pervert looking underneath the underneath might save your dumbass in the long run you pedophile" laughed the boy as he walked off leaving the traumatized man.

 **A/N Sorry for the delay people writer's block is a bitch to overcome and you got a sneak peak at how the world is instead of the Characters being from another world and all that shit Remnant exists alongside the ninja world as a different continent and as you've seen has a different age restriction for huntsman given how they need to be on equal grounds with the rest of the world**

 **Yang-14**

 **Weiss-1** **4**

 **Ruby-12**

 **The situation of Beacon will be further explained next chapter and as for that most recent _Little Menma Adventures_ it always bugged me how perverts of the series forgot one key detail before the transformation...he's a boy damnit! that was just my extension onto a more real world point of view **_(Menma:For who you sick fuck!?)_ **Heh anyway I hope you enjoyed it remember people fav follow or review it'll be much appreciated**

 **Until Next Time Bossbrat out!**


	9. Say what snake bitch?

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or Rwby so don't bite my face off it's rightfully owned by Kishimoto and Rooster Teeth**

 _Hope begins in the dark, the stubborn hope that if you just show up and try to do the right thing, the dawn will come. You wait and watch and work: you don't give up. ~Anne Lamott~_

Nora Valkyrie was a very different type of girl when compared to others she was an entirely new set of different flavors all mashed together that formed her awesome self, well that's what her daddy told her anyway. She was hyper, loud, messy, and all types of trouble when some sick bastard fucked with her pancakes. But right now she was mostly confused, she wondered why this weird white haired girl kept calling them dolts?

"And another thing what you both did was irresponsible." Continued the girl.

"Hey." Spoke Nora trying in vain to get the white haired girls attention.

"That was just downright reckless!"

"Hey uh Weiss?"

"It was foolhardy and someone could have been seriously hurt!"

"Heyyy,"

"Not to mention what you did to your own teammate you hooligan!"

"Uh..."

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR 5 FUCKING SECONDS AND LET NORA TALK!" Shouted the irked blonde as the girls looked at him completely shocked at his outburst while he calmly turned to Nora and softly spoke. "Go ahead now Nora, say what you were gonna say." Smiling thankfully at him she turned and opened her mouth...before closing it with a sheepish grin "Hehehe, I forgot." Causing everyone to facepalm and give her deadpanned looks.

Rubbing her temples Anko turned to look at her female student in slight contempt. "Ugh you kids are gonna be the death of me, anyway are you three representing Beacon Academy by any chance?" asked the purple haired shinobi turning to the mentioned trio as Ruby looked surprised. "Well yeah we are, how'd you know?" Smirking the woman crossed her arms "Oh me and Oz go wayyy back, but I just gotta know..." She looks mischevous as the girls leaned in confused. "Does he still have little Ms Goodbitch by his side?" She asked curiously as Yang laughed.

"Holy shit! I thought I was the only one who called her that." Snickering Anko gave her an appraising look "Oh you and me are definatly gonna get along kid." Menma who was bored with the conversation quickly made himself known "Alright already enough tit licking, Now why the hell are they here exactly Anko? as far as you've told us the Chunin exams is a Elemental nations sorta thing." Questioned the youngest Uzumaki easily ignoring the glares he was receiving from Yang and Weiss for his rude comment.

"Well kid, as you know the Chunin Exams are an opportunity for nin to be promoted to chunin. These brats here are participating to show the strength of there nation not only for a promotion do you understand." Anko concluded as Menma nodded in understanding with a low hum.

"So basically what your saying is that this is a job interview for us and a presentation for them." Concluded the boy as Anko nodded smiling "Spot on brat, I might just get you a treat after this." Menma gave her a warning look as Yang snickered.

"Hey! doesn't that mean we'll have to fight you guys in the exams?" questioned the little rose as Weiss shot her an irritated look "Well what did you expect Ruby? that we were gonna paint our fingernails and talk about boys." Ruby wilted at being shot down like that, though silently she did like the idea of doing those things.

"Damnit Ice Queen!" growled Yang as she glared at the Heiress "You didn't have to bite Rubes head off like that ya know, I kinda see where she's coming from, these guys are pretty fun people and the way your going about things is a little much." Finished the girl as said Ice Queen bristled from her explanation.

"This is not only an exam that tests our skills for all to see it also marks our nations future! If we were to go in half cocked and foolhardy we would look like nothing more then a joke and I refuse! to bring shame upon not only the Schnee name but my entire continent!" Shouted the girl angrily before turning and storming off.

"...Sheesh what crawled up her ass and died?" Scowled Menma as he watched her stomp away, Ok at times he could admit to being a narcissistic a-hole with nothing but a bad attitude but that shit right there was just uncalled for.

Sighing Ruby turned to them and smiled softly. "Sorry about that, I think this entire situation is really stressing Weiss out she isn't usually like that."

"Most of the time..." Snorted our resident blond brawler as Ruby shot her a look while grabbing her hand giving them an apologetic look as she pulled her sister along. "Come on Yang we've gotta go find Weiss before she gets to far away!" Said the girl determined to find and cheer up her friend. Turning back to Team 11 (Minus an unconsious Jin) Yang playfully saluted them "I'll catch you nins in the exams!"

The group silently watched as the sisters ran off until Nora opened her mouth to speak. "Hey Men-Chan, for that treat the snake lady promised, can we get Pancakes?" pleaded the wielder of Magnhild as Menma rolled his eyes and sighed. "Nora you and I both know when you start eating pancakes you won't stop" Said girl tried to look innocent under his withering stare "Besides Snake bitch Sensei already took off." Commented the boy as only a leaf could be seen flowing in her once occupied spot.

Stomping her foot childishly the girl huffed as Menma gave her a look of contemplation. "Tell ya what, if you take blue boy over here to the hospital we'll go get a few." looking excited she quickly grabbed his coller and stared him in the eyes seriously "You Promise?" nodding boredly he replied "Yes Nora I promise..." _ugh fucking deja vu_.

Squealing in glee said girl pulls him into a bear hug before running off excited dragging their injured teammate behind her. Menma watched with a small sweatdrop on the side of his head he silently thought to himself. _If this world doesn't kill me first, it'll surely be her._

 **Little Menma Adventures (Brothers...)**

7 year old Menma sighed as he walked down south street at 12:00 A.M. Now some of you may be wondering why he's out here at this time of night...well fucking mind your own goddamn business, nah but seriously speaking he was looking for his brother apparently the idiot thought it was a good idea to train at night and most likely got lost along the path that leads out of the training grounds.

"M-menma is that you?" feh speak of the devil...no wait that was another anime. Turning to glare at his brother he snidely responded "Who else would It be, the fucking cat in the hat?" slowly calming down Naruto huffed and crossed his arms "yeah that's definitely you." frowning and pulling his fellow blond along he turned to him and scowled "What the hell were you thinking training this late at night anyway?" for a few moments Naruto was silent before responding.

"Menma...i'm tired." The tone in his voice immidiatly put him on edge since it was so alien to his usual happy go lucky boisterous one, So he payed rapt attention as he explained. "I'm sick of those looks people keep giving me, like i'm some sort of monster or something!" shouted the Jinchurriki as Menma continued to listen ignoring the slight sobbing he heard.

"Nobody wants to be my friend at the academy and everytime I try to play with the other kids their parents tell them to stay away..." Menma was glad it was dark so nobody could see what he was about to do next.

For the first time in his life Naruto was speechless, Menma the same Menma who kicked him in the face every morning the same one who ate the last cup of ramen so he couldn't have it _his brother_ Menma was hugging him.

"Look, I can't really say I have experience with what your going through...but your my brother and no matter how much of a stupid bastard you are you look normal with a smile on your face so cheer up will ya." Pushing away from the hug and walking away as Naruto stood in shock before a small smile formed on his face.

He may not have friends or even parents but he did have a brother who he loved no matter what, Heh and he was positive he felt the very same way. "Hey! pick up the pace bro or i'm leaving you to the wolves!" Naruto sweatdropped, Well...most of the time.

 **A/N Chapter 9 people I hope you enjoyed it because I had fun making it, Some of you may be wondering _Why such a serious Little Menma Adventures_ eh it's like I said back in chapter ****two** **flashbacks will take place during them**.

 **And as for my rude reviewers, *Sigh* do you have nothing better to do? no seriously legit question here why worry about someone else's story when you can either work on your own or read another. The art of reviwing isn't to discourage ya weirdo's it's to point out flaws and since I already made it clear this story wasn't serious your wayyy to focused on the wrong things.**

 **Anyway to the people who actually do enjoy this story. Thank you and I may good graces be with you always and worry not a new chapter shall be out soon enough** _(Menma:Damn him...damn him to hell!)_ ***Snickers* stay awesome everyone!**

 **Until Next Time Bossbrat out!**


	10. Back to school fuckers!

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or Rwby so don't bite my face off it's rightfully owned by Kishimoto and Rooster Teeth**

 _One man alone can be pretty dumb sometimes, but for real bona fide stupidity, there ain't nothin' can beat teamwork._

 _Edward Abbey_

Menma was not a happy camper. During the following week he and his team had been put through a series of different tortures concocted by the mad mind that was their sadistic sensei who _dared_ to call what he would compare to Dean Winchesters time in hell. An easy training excercise, _Yeah right_ thought the blond Menma didn't know what type of fantasy world she lived in but her training was _not_ easy, for example on Monday they had to practice how good their reflexes were, and let's just say he was certain Jin would never sit right again.

The boy snickered as he recalled the event, ok maybe that one was a little funny, but all an all that training was cruel and unsual punishment for the lazy reborn brat, and he'd have much rather been Nora's punching bag then to participate in anymore of those _sick games_ she dared to call training.

Their resident Valkyrie though had taken to the hellish training like a fish to water or as she liked to call it syrup on a pancake. _(Menma:Ugh writer whyyy)_ and when he questioned her on how she wasn't hacking up a lung _or placing a restraining order_ , she just told him her father's training was 10 times worse in Anima and after actually seeing the beast of a man in person, he neither questioned or doubted her statement.

But that brought them to there current predicament as they walked through the academy, they passed by a ton of people in the crowd of full grown experienced ninja under the transformation technique, _sheesh who_ _did these asshats think they were fooling_ Menma caught sight of team RWY conversating with Team 7, he tilted his head and managed to pick up most of there conversation.

"Hey you look alot like our friend Menma." Ruby stated wide eyed as she got in Naruto's face who leaned back disturbed by the weird _yet cool red tip haired girl_ invading his personal space "Ruby! leave him alone I swear your childish attitude is so insufferable sometimes!" Ruby huffs "like you're any better with your, _I'm Weiss Schnee bow before my greatness_ attitude! Yang shook her head before smiling micheviously and wrapping her arms around them "Seriously girls, we barely got in the exam and your already going off with a Yang!" both girls sent her dry looks as Ruby bopped her nose. "No...bad Yang."

Sakura and Sasuke watched the scene with slight sweatdrops as Naruto looked conflicted. "Does anybody else have a weird sense of Deja Vu right now?" Both his teammates nodded their heads as Ruby turned back to him smiling."You still haven't answered my question, ya know!" Naruto blinked before rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish grin "Sorry bout that, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and you must have met my little brother Menma." Sakura snorts "What he means to say is that he's sorry in advance." Menma who was still listening glared daggers at her _well screw you to pink bitch._

"I'm not apologising about Menma Sakura!" Shouted the boy as he turned to look at her in displeasure. "Maybe you should be the one apologising!" before Sakura could knock him into next week Yang breaks them both up "Whoa, you two are on the same team, Maybe you should take Weiss's example and chill out a little." Weiss glares at her as Sasuke nods his head "She's right, you two can take care of your issues after the exams, right now we need to leave" said the last Uchiha as he narrowed his eyes at the genjutsu on the floor before discreetly taking his team and heading off.

Menma crossed his arms and grins, apparently that Uchiha bastard was wiser then his anime incarnation, but given the amount of people that were here this time he didn't blame him, The competition was tight enough with just other villages now another nation was participating, and now with a whole nother nation joining in let's just say, shit was about to get real.

"Guys isn't this awesome!" Nora shouted with noticible excitement as she bounced down the hall "Yup! I can't wait to rake my fist into some noobs face!" Jin grinned as he slammed his fist into his palm looking ready as they neared the end of the corridor "Jin, we both know your gonna get rekt so stop fronting" Menma scoffed as said boy turned to glare at him. "Oh yeah, well what about when we fought back in wave!" Menma rolled his eyes "I was suffering from both physical and chakra exaustion, I see little to no argument here" Jin looks as if he's about to blow his top until Nora hops on his back and bops him on the head.

"Silence commoner, the king has spoken!" She grins patting his head as he screams and runs around "Gah! get off Nora your messing up my hair!" She snickers and pulls on his wolf tail "What hair? it's all tied up Jinny, start makin sense!" Menma watched in amusement as his team interacted until they were interrupted by a slow clap "Huh so you brats didn't chicken out" Anko said smugly.

"Did you really think we would, after all that torture you put us through?" Menma said bluntly as Anko smirked at him, "Honestly if anyone was going to I thought i'd be you, so tell me kid what changed your mind?" Jin looked curious as Menma sighed, "Nora." Anko laughed "So big bad Menma, Is scared of something...his girlfriend!" Nora hides a blush as she waves her arms "Snake lady! me and Menma aren't together-together!" Jin snorts while crossing his arms "coulda fooled me."

Menma groaned and palmed his forehead. It wasn't that he feared her or anything, _(Bossbrat: As shown in chapter 4)_ He just didn't like the drama that ignoring her brought upon him, shit just wasn't worth it in the end.

"Snake bitch Sensei, can we please just pass in fucking peace." Snickering and ruffling his hair much to his discomfort "Fine you three better represent Team 11 in there, i'll be seeing you all again soon enough." Anko winked as she dissapeared in a swirl of leaves. "...anybody else felt an ominous chill go through the air?" His friends nodded as did he "let's go then."

Opening the door Menma watched as millions of eyes locked in on them leaking a continous stream of killer intent, as his group were glared at like vegetarian in a meat locker. "...fuck yall lookin at?" Menma glared right back until he was quickly pulled to the side, "Idiot, what do you think your doing!" Weiss hissed loudly as he shrugged "Minding my own business, until the scream team over there tried to decide which one of us would drop the soap" he snorted as a tall brown haired boy glared daggers at him, upon hearing his comment.

Yang burst into laughter and slapped him on the back, "You're alright flame boy, don't worry about Weiss-cream she's just cranky because your brother and Ruby hit it off so nicely, and she told her not to." He raises an eyebrow and peaks over her shoulder to see Naruto grinning up a storm as Ruby laughed at his joke with most of the rookies rolling their eyes, as Hinata glares at the girl hatefully.

"Huh, how about that." Menma mused as Yang nodded in agreement with a devilish smirk "i'm definetly teasing her about this later" the boy nodded with a similar smirk "ditto" Nora clasped her hand to her cheek and cooed "Awww, they look so cute like a strawberry lemon swirl." Jin scoffs "Whatever, when is something interesting gonna happen?" Weiss and Yang both stopped and looked at him "...weren't you that guy who was half dead on the ground?" Jin groans and face palms.

Before the conversation could further itself any more, a poof of smoke filled the room as a scar faced man appeared on the desk with a malevolant grin "Alright brats! prepare yourself for the first real part of the exams!" Menma looked at him wide eyed as he grinned ignoring his explanation "Menma what the hell are you grinning for?" whispered Jin confused as everyone made to take their seats he waved happily "Hiiii! Scarface!" everyone's breath hitched as Ibiki locked eyes with Menma, only to look confused as said man groaned an facepalmed "Oh kami it's you...just...take your seat kid" Menma snickered and did as told _Huh, maybe this exam will be fun_ _after all._

 **Little Menma Adeventures (Oh Captain...)**

8 year old Menma crossed his arms and looked as if he was about to fall asleep as Ibiki slammed his hand on his desk, jolting the half asleep boy awake. "Huh, Wha...oh it's just you." Ibiki glared at him, "Ok brat i'm gonna ask again, How do you know your brothers secret," Menma looked at him boredly.

"You mean other then the fact nobody likes him, and on that note our birthday is on the _tenth_ of october, directly on the day of the Kyuubi attack and he's _only_ targeted by every _adult_ in the village, oh and let's not forget the fact you dragged _me_ his _twin_ _brother_ here, only confirming the fact he's in some way tied to the Kyuubi attack more then you want to let on." Menma bluntly responded as Ibiki stared at him.

"...you're not a normal child, are you brat."

"Neither are you scar face."

Ibiki groaned rubbing his forehead after that brat Menma Uzumaki left Sarutobi walked in puffing on his pipe. "So Ibiki, What did you learn from your little session with Menma?" Ibiki was quiet for a few seconds "Other then the fact I neither want or desire to have children, then nothing at all." The third hokage stroked his chin, "Hmmm, well then Ibiki that'll be all" as the man left Sarutobi sighed and stared out the window deep in thought, _Just what's wrong with you Menma._

 **A/N Annnnd cut, Oh yeah it's getting real now as you can see the Hokage knows something is up with Menma, and let's just say you don't become a high positioned leader of a ninja village without being able to spot the difference from a 'Normal' person, a flight risk, and a possible wild card. So he knows something is wrong with the second son of Minato and Kushina but not particularly what.**

 **Now don't worry everyone, a new chapter will be coming soon** _(Menma:For fucks sake! why won't you stop!?)_ **Have a nice day a** **nd remember to fav follow or leave a review.**

 **Until Next Time Bossbrat out!**


	11. Testing! Testing!

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or Rwby so don't bite my face off it's rightfully owned by Kishimoto and Rooster Te** **eth**

 _Boredom is just the reverse side of fascination: both depend on being outside rather than inside a situation, and one leads to the other_.

 _Arthur Schopenhauer_

Ibiki scowled as he watched that damn brat Menma Uzumaki sleeping in his class much like he did years before, if that wasn't the worst thing to come out of this situation it was the fact that his team seemed to be following his chaotic lead.

The orange haired girl was grinning like a fool as she sent paper balls at others who released killer intent throwing off other teams in the process and getting them kicked out.

The blue haired one appeared to be jittering in his seat, ignoring the worksheet in front of him to stare around the room with barely concealed excitement as he judged his potential opponents.

This would not do... something needs to be done!

"Team 11!" All teams jumped in surprise as Menma yawned and gave him a tired look. "The hell do you want Scarface?" Ibiki silently fumed. How dare this brat speak to him in such a disrespectful tone!

Slamming his hand on his desk and glaring at him coldly "If you don't write something on your test in the next five seconds, you and your team will fail" Menma eyed him lazily before shrugging and writing on his paper as Ibiki smirked.

"Hey Weiss." Ruby whispered to her teammate as she scowled and turned to her discreetly. "What is it Ruby" she hissed as Ruby smiled "Do you know the answer to question 7?" Weiss growled "Yes Ruby I do" Ruby tried to look innocent as she kicked her feet in her seat "...Can I see it?"

If they weren't in this room right now, she'd be causing the girl to go deaf earlier then time itself garanteed.

"7:00," whispered Yang as Nora grinned wickedly and sent her pencil flying into the brown haired boy's hair as he growled and slammed his fist on the table turning to glare at them as Ibiki appeared before him with a hardened scowl on his face making the boy wince "Winchester!" "Y-yes sir?" Ibiki glared, "Do I look like a sir to you!" Cardin didn't have much of an answer for that as his desk was flipped over startling his teammate next to him.

"The answer is yes! what else would I be Winchester! do you think i'm a Ma'am!? a lady!?" Cardin didn't know what the fuck was going on. "N-no Sir!" "that's what the fuck I thought! now pick this shit up before I send you and your stupid ass team out!" He quickly followed the order as three blonds muttered 'bitch' under their breaths.

If you don't know who these blonds were...shame on you and all you stand for.

Menma groaned, he'd rather be asleep right now because this test was dumb as hell. I mean who sets a follow up test this early in a series anyway, Oh wait. Bleach, Dragonball, HunterxHunter, ect. At the end of the day it all ended with how fucked up that world was, and he couldn't have been thrown in a worst one.

He definetly hoped he had the same dream though, and those who are wondering what type it was, the answer is Yes... yes it was.

"Can you get your arm off my paper" Said a female as Menma blinked and turned to face her. Glasses, red hair, violet eyes. Huh so this was 12 year old Karin Uzumaki, "Nah i'm pretty comfortable where I am now, as you can see elbow room is like leg room, without it, i'd be sweaty and a little piece of me would die" Karin blushed lightly at what he was hinting.

"Your disgusting." Karin turned away as Menma shrugged "Atleast i'm not a mass murderer who seeks the help of a pedophile for power because I can't get over a grudge that I never even questioned how it happened and why." Just a few rows behind them a certain Uchiha sneezed.

Jin bounced in his seat as he looked at all his possible opponents _Oh man oh man oh MAN! I WANNA FIGHT THEM ALL!_ As you can see he's having a fightgasm at the moment _(Goku nods his head in understanding as Bossbrat and Menma looked at him wearily wondering how the FUCK_ _he got in the studios._

Ibiki felt like he was gonna cry, after all that none of the new recruits seemed to have gotten the meaning of the test. "Yo Naruto!" he heard Menma shout as the boy in question sweatdropped. "What is it Menma" "You didn't eat that sandwhich I left in the fridge right!?"

"No it should still be in there"

"It better be bro, if I find it missing like last time, i'm kicking you and Pinkies ass!"

"I'd like to see you try!/Hey wait! what do I have to do with this!?"

"That big ass forehead isn't a communication device used for transmitting thought waves?"

"...I" Sakura had no words as everybody turned to her with questioning looks as she blushed embarrassed.

"MEN-CHAN!" Menma glanced over at his friend "Yo?" "How many fingers am I holding up?" "...zero" Nora frowned and slammed her hand on the table like a gavel. "Exactly! now how many fingers do I need!" Menma had an unsure expression on his face "...all five."

Nora had a smirk on her face as she eyed him sensually "That's all I need Men-chan, think about it." While Menma contemplated his life once again, Ruby yawned in boredom as she turned to stare out the window taking notice to a bird that sat there staring at her as she smiled childishly and waved. "Hello Mr bird, i'm gonna call you birdie jr in honor of your late cousin." Ruby sniffled softly as she thought about the bird she accidently killed, "Hopefully you'll live a long and prosperous life Birdie jr."

Naruto was nervous as Ibiki announced the 10th question, both his teammates sent him looks as he slowly raised his hand only to slam it right back down glaring at the man with unhindered determination "Don't underestimate me! I don't quit, and I don't run! You can act all tough if you want; you don't scare me! No way! I don't care if I stay a Genin all my life! I'll still be Hokage someday!" Everyones breaths hitched.

This brat had taken all the tension out of the room in a matter of seconds, "Anyone still wants to leave!" Nobody moved from their seats as Menma scowled "Get on with it already!" Ibiki would make sure to tell Anko to up this brats trainning. "You all...pass." Everyone gained shocked looks on their faces except Menma for obvious reasons.

See what the test was really about was if a genin is caught cheating five times, they and the rest of their team are disqualified. The goal is also to force the genin to apply critical thinking. In most cases, being caught cheating means instant failure, but the two-point reduction is meant to give them a chance instead of trying again without being caught and make them realise they have to cheat.

Ibiki turned to smirk at Menma, "Tho their are some exceptions to the rule, if a Genin doesn't make any effort to cheat then it's possible for the proctor to expell their team." Menma just gave him a bored look "Read it and weep you Freddy Krueger reject." Ibiki scowled and snatched the paper only for his eyes to widen seeing it complete.

"H-how..."

Menma shrugged. "Well you and those sentinals were pretty much distacted when you made that big dude look like a bitch, so I just took the time to copy the shit out of her paper during that brief time period." Karin stared at him blankly as did everyone in the room except his team and brother since they already knew how he was.

"Ugh fine, you all may proceed to the second half of the ex- he was cut off by a purple blur smashing through the window as a busty women posed with a Nora like grin "The sexy Anko Mitarashi has arrived!" before anyone could respond they heard Ruby cry in despair "No! not birdie jr!" Menma facepalmed...fuck his life.

 **Little Menma Adventures** **(Old yeller say what!)**

Menma was not pleased, Nora was usually the type of girl to let taunts, jeers, and opinons roll off her shoulder but after what Kiba said the girl was in tears from the continuous verbal abuse.

The class had joined in on it to, not that it made a difference since she was already made fun of by civilian children also.

Menma scowled as he made his way towards the cocky bastard, It seemed like he needed to teach this dog a lesson.

"Menma your an idiot if you think you can beat me!" Gloated the Inuzuka as he settled into his clans style "Shut the hell up mutt and apologies to Nora" glared the blond.

"How about no!" Menma grunted as he was roughly sent back as he blocked a hard left from the Inuzuka heir, narrowing his eyes he grabbed the boys arm and flipped him so his elbow was behind him as Menma's knee rested on his lower back he growled as he pulled on it causing the boy to cry out in pain "Say it!" shouted Menma.

"Ok! i'm sorry!" Kiba cried out in pain as he arm felt like it was about to snap. Menma smirked at his victory until Nora gave him a happy hug "ugh, Nora personal space..." Only to be squeezed tighter much to his discomfort.

Oh who was he kidding, the Alpha gets all the bitches.

 **A/N Wow, it's been a while huh? sorry about that everyone I was working on a new story and had some writers block I had to sift through to shoot out this masterpiece** _(Menma:Bullshit!)_ **so don't hate me to much.**

 **Now I hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter of Menma's Second Chance, remember to have a nice day!**

 **Until Next Time Bossbrat Out!**


	12. Energy 101Class or Headache for Weiss

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or Rwby so don't bite my face off it's rightfully owned by Kishimoto and Rooster Teeth**

Uzumaki Menma was confused, not because everything seemed to take on a more childish tint... And not because he was rocking his old vest and customized Uzumaki style black shorts. (Dear God...the hell was wrong with his fashion sense back then!?) but because he much like everyone in the room was CHIBI.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Menma demanded as Chibi Nora smiled and poked his cheek. "Calm down Men-chan, Weissy was just about to tell us the differences between Aura and Chakra while explaining how there linked." explained the Valkyrie as Chibi Jin groaned.

"More learning... But I want to participate in the the exams!" Whined the boy as Yang groaned alongside him as she leaned on the desk with her hand on her cheek. "Tell me about it, feels like we've been waiting forever." Weiss finally emerged with glasses and a clipbored aswell as a very strict look on her face.

"Now class, this course will feature the breakdown betweet both Aura and Chakra Now, are you ready to learn?"

NO!

FUCK LEARNING!

THE KUNAI DOES WHAT TO THE SCROLL!?

SHOW US YOUR BOOBS!

The class broke out in immature laughter at that last remark, not because of the question mind you, but because of how impossible that request really was.

"Shut up!" Shouted the livid Schnee as everyone quickly put there hands to their mouths slightly muffling the sounds of laughter.

Huffing the heiress turned back to the board as she wrote on it in large letters before turning back to the audience with a prideful smile "My name is Weiss Schnee and we'll start off with the wonders of aura."

"I didn't know we were learning about pokemon, if so I reaallly should have took Lucario and the Mystery of Mew seriously." whispered Chibi Naruto as Ruby stiffled a giggle.

Glaring at them coldly the white haired chibi huffed in annoyance before continuing. "Aura is an ability that all those with a soul can use, at least with enough practice. A person with a strong Aura may radiate bright colors when using it. Because Aura is the manifestation of the soul, it can appear very differently depending on who is using it."

"Oh yeah!" Challenged the annoyed Kiba. "Then why the hell do we use Chakra if your 'Aura' is so damn great!"

Before anyone could register the movement, a small chalk board eraser met the mutts face causing him to sputter and flip over as Ruby Naruto and Nora laughed at his misfortune. "I was getting to that you annoying mutt!" fumed the minature Schnee.

Drawing a light diagram on the board a viewpoint of a person Chakra system could be seen.

"Hey Weiss you forgot the wiener!" Menma shouted childishly. "Wait! unless that's a flat chested girl like you, if so then nevermind." Said the cheerful cherry blond as he leaned back somehow managing to keep his body from falling.

The Heiress grit her teeth, if it wasn't the stupid dog ruining her lesson it was the uncoth strawberry blond.

"As I was saying... Chakra and Aura are both seperate practices" She managed to say straining not to summon a glyph to take the youngest Uzumaki out.

" Chakra is essential to even the most basic technique. Through various methods, the most common of which ishand seals, chakra can be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire, or creating illusions."

Ruby's eyes went wide with childlike amazement "So cooool, can hunters do that too!?" She grinned imagining herself running on water practicing with her precious baby.

Weiss glared at Ruby for the interruption "Unfortunatly no, while yes all beings have both Chakra pathways and Aura once a path is chosen it becomes almost impossible to do the other." causing the little rose to pout as her big sister rubbed her back in a comforting manner.

"Sounds like a dumbass loophole if you ask me." Grumbled Chibi Jin as he dug in his ear bored by the entire lesson itself.

"Fuck loopholes" Countered Menma "I'm more concerned with the fact we look like 3 year olds!"

Nora grinned and stood on their desk "I dunno Men-chan, I mean look how cute Magnhild is!"

Menma and everyone else in the room sweatdropped, that hammer was never cute and would never be cute...

"Will you all focus on the task at hand!" Scowled Weiss as Yang smirked "Whoa Weiss sounds like you need a _cold shower_ seeing how frustrated you are~" teased her blond teammate.

She sent her perverted teammate a hateful glare for that lude jab at her blood pressure what was _with_ the blonds today.

"Yang _enough!_ I don't have time for you and your disgusting comments! Honestly sometimes I wonder if i'm the only mature one here!" She growled out while stomping her foot.

Menma gave her a deadpan stare "...I know you did not just say that."

Weiss looked at him before noticing their current situation and falling silent with a light blush on her face.

"A-anyway... Aura similar to Chakra can be applied to your physical form to enhance both your weapon and you" She finishes as Yang gives her a sly grin.

"Enhance you say?" Weiss facepalms and groans "Not like that..."

"Like what?" Ruby says confused as Naruto also perks up a curious expression on his face.

Weiss stares at them then to Yang who has a perverted grin across her features. "No... Just no to all of you, i'm out." she says blankly as she leaves the room while the door slams loudly behind her.

Menma stares at the door then his fellow classmates. "So...You think we get an E for effort?"

They all give him blank stares as he shrugs before replying coolly leaning back in his chair "Well I for one think I deserve it."

 **A/N I hate writers block so much, I mean do you ever just sit there and think 'hey I got the words' but then when you try to formulate them they don't come out right?**

 **Well anyway I'm back and this story shall continue on as smoothly as it can, this chapter was for explaning the the differences in Chakra and Aura and laying down some ground rules inbetween. It probably won't be the last Energy 101 Class you see in this story since it's light fun and I can expand a little on certain things** _. (Menma:When will you quit asshole!)_

 **Next chapter we'll be getting back to the main story and I truly hope you enjoyed this chapter. Have a good Day or Night people!**

 **Until Next Time Bossbrat Out!**


	13. Fuck Yogi!

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or Rwby so don't bite my face off it's rightfully owned by Kishimoto and Rooster Teeth**

 _We know that in tough times, cynicism is just another way to give up, and in the military, we consider cynicism or giving up simply as forms of cowardice._

 _James Mattis_

Menma could only watch in morbid disgust as Anko openly licked his older brothers cheek. You see his dumbass elder brother just got a kunai to the cheek after doing his rude yet comedic dance and song when confronted with the next phase of the exams, it truly made him sick how much the snake bitch tackled jailbait with a gleam in her eyes...and if your curious as to why he wasn't simply ignoring this henious act...let's just say he no longer felt safe alone with that damn dango addict... _evil ass bitch._

"Menma! i'm bored and Jin won't stop moaning...it's making me uncomfortable." Menma sweatdropped, apparently Jin was getting off on the fact their were so many people here to fight... _second weird ass bitch._ "Just ignore it Nora, god knows I have to every single day spent with this godforsaken team." sighed the blue eyed boy as he filled out the registration form and went to get their scroll. "No, no. I'm deadass serious here Nora, I think God forsook the shit out of us here." Scowled the grumpy spiky haired blonde as he marched around the gate. "I'm clearly angst ridden and fucking on the brink of suicide or some shit." turning towards Jin and pointing with a look of disgust on his face as said boy humps the fence. "This nasty ass motherfucker is over here getting his rocks off on the entrance to a place named **_The Forest of Death_** \- Damnit Jin! stop that shit for fucks sake!"

Menma shouted in both frustration and irritation at the pure sign of disrespect this _this_...Son of a _bitch!_ he was so pissed he couldn't even properly begin to form the proper insult towards him as said boy looks sheepish. "I'm sorry Menma, i'm pretty pumped up for this battle royale that's going on here." Menma scowled punching him in the back of the head. "Dumbass! this is a _survival exam_ we are meant to fuck shit up and steal/survive!" All was quiet for a few seconds before Nora spoke up curiously. "Sooo, we're like pirates?"

"...I don't know why but I feel like you've just pissed off a large sum of people..." Menma groaned as he rubbed his temples in irritation. "You people are the reason I age one year just by being around you...i'm 600077 today...I think I deserve an award or something for surviving this long." He sighed as the gates opened. "Well guys, let's go in there and lose!"

 **(Scene Change)**

Menma hopped from tree to tree as he leapt on a particularly large branch to examine the Earth scroll their team was given, oh how ironic it was to be given this damn scroll in contrast to the Heaven scroll seeing as apparently eternal peace doesn't want his ass and he's now forced to walk the land of the living as the worse thing possible...an anger filled child, In this world he was as his age suggested with memories of another life to sit back and recall.

His emotions were not his own at the moment. Back in his past life he'd already gotten over this pain and excepted that the world is a disgusting pain filled hateful place that will shit on your grave before it offers anything in return...kinda makes you wonder why he saved that lady in chapter 1 huh? keep dreaming pal that's a proper backstory for another time.

He's split up from his team because he needed some time to himself after all the nonsense from earlier and during the exams, he truly wondered if he'd retain what little sanity he had left by the time he was 21... _heh heh_ _21_... _oh dear God it's happening!_ before Menma could pray to whatever God still listened to him he heard a loud roar that nearly made him shit himself.

 _What the fuck!?_ Looking down he managed to spot a large bear crash into a tree in an attempt to get the redhead dashing away from it. _Huh, well whaddya know, it actually is bigger then an average bear._ Menma sagely thought as he glanced around the area noticing a red haired girl rocking _purple glasses_ with her back up against the tree fearfully. _Isn't_ _Sasuke suppose to bounce in this bitch like Tarzan or some shit? I mean what the fuck shippuden?_

Menma groaned as he launched his shuriken in the direction of the bear halting in from getting it's meal. _Damn...I did not wanna play hero today._ flipping upward he spoke loud enough for the girl to hear. "Close your eyes! because i'm going in hard and fast right from the start!"

Only afterwards would the boy truly understand the implications behind his words...That fucking idiot.

 **Menmaverse Adventures (Let me tell you why that's bullshit!)**

Menma looked around at the surrounding students as he watched some random no name get tossed. "Am I the only person here...willing to question this man's sanity in accordance to this..method in which he's teaching us." Everyone was silent until Ruby opened her mouth to say something but is quickly cut off. "No, don't respond Rosey. I want this shit to sink into all your heads including fucking snow white bitch over there!" Weiss fumed and gave him a scathing glare.

"I don't fucking care if you look at me like that Ms holier then thou, I on the other hand have the common sense to know this shit makes no sense and is above all else sketchy as fuck at it's best- I swear to _GOD_ Jaune if you don't put your hand down right now." Menma glared at the boy who shrunk under his gaze. "You don't get to have an opinion this season...same thing applies to season 4 apparently." Scoffed the boy as he crossed his arms ignoring Ozpin's gaze.

"...Are you done now Mr Uzumaki." sighed Ozpin. The boy in question shrugs not acknowledging the surrounding people staring at him like he lost his mind. "Eh, I guess man...but you shoot me somewhere dangerous and i'm telling Yang how you were all pedo up in Ruby's face." he shouted as a combined "Eeep/What!?" Came two distict cries as Menma smiled wickedly.

He always gets the last laugh...

 **A/N Holy shit! this has been a long time coming people, honestly i've been lazing around or darting the outside world for specific needs...yeah so I hope you liked this chapter because believe me there will be more.**

 **This little skit at the end is simply a what if scenario. Not Canon with the main storyline at all, this is how I picture Menma acting if he existed in the main rwby timeline figured why not start this story back up with a bang.** _(Menma: Oh I wish that's how this story ended.)_ **Anyway thanks for reading and remember to have a awesome day.**

 **Until Next Time Bossbrat Out!**


	14. With a Capital C is how I spell Family

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or Rwby so don't bite my face off it's rightfully owned by Kishimoto and Rooster Teeth**

 _Lunatics are similar to designated hitters. Often an entire family is crazy, but since an entire family can't go into the hospital, one person is designated as crazy and goes inside._

 _Susanna Kaysen_

Karin Uzumaki was not having a good day it all started with her stupid ass teammates assigning her the 'honor' of overseeing the Uchiha's progress which in all honesty would have been fine...If the plan didn't involve a big ass feral fucking bear chasing after her! This was not how the young female Uzumaki thought she'd go out, if anything she thought that snake Orochimaru would tire of her and see what makes her tick.

...On second thought maybe this wouldn't be the worst way to go, Karin shut her eyes with her back against the tree until she heard a familiar voice cry out. "Close your eyes! because i'm going in hard and fast right from the start!" It was the _so called_ Uzumaki boy from before. Menma, if she recalled correctly before trying hard to fight the blush off her face as she remembered his somewhat... _lude_ battle cry, If you could even call it one I mean did he really not think before he spoke.

Menma screamed as the bear bucked and roared under his firm grasp the Kunai he held was plundged in it's left shoulder as it growled spun twisted and turned in an effort to shake him off breaking the ninja wire and suceeding in making him dizzy as he held on for dear life. _Fuck being a hero! Natsu you have my condolences you pink haired bastard._ He grimaced as he flipped backwards skidding down a nearby tree as the bear rushed his position Menma waited with a gleam in his eye.

 _That's right motherfucker...just a little closer..._ The bear was almost upon him until four clones burst into the clearing rapping the bear up with laced ninja wire using their combined chakra inhanced strength to hold it in place. Menma laughed as he saw the bear sway and shake in a pitiful attempt at fighting against the poison as his clones jeered.

"Man boss, did you just fucking see how that stupid ass bear took that L."

"Fuck that L bro, he took that knife to the back!"

"No lube?"

"All from its own juices!" Another cackled like a hyena as the next held up his scroll. "You know what this calls for!?"

"NINSTAGRAM!" Was their combined shouts as they got into places and posed for the scroll.

Karin watched on with a blank expression on her face thinking of all the things she could have done in life to deserve this...Whatever this was.

Menma ignored his clones conversation and stalked up to adversary with an almost personal gleam in his eye as he glared fiercely at the king of the forest. _This is for all those people you stole from you greedy ass animal!_ "Fuck you Yogi! this is the last time you'll ever steal picnic baskets!" with that the beast met it's fate as its last thoughts were centered around wondering what the fuck this kid was talking about before it fell in a lifeless heap on the ground much to Menma's clones amusement.

"Oh shit! he couldn't take the kunai!" Laughed number 1 as 2 snickered before replying. "Shit went to deep bruh, took it to the head and couldn't keep going." Number 3 was gasping for breath as he clutched his stomach. "Oh God! stop before I end up like him!" Number 4 smirked. "On your back and gasping for air?" They all fell back into fitful laughter before finally dispersing.

Menma sweatdropped, _Am I really that damaged?_ Karin stood up and looked as if she would lose her mind at any second. "Menma!" He blinked and turned to her curiously, "Yeah cuz?" stomping over to him in irritation and grabbing his collar while she glared at him coldly. "Do _Not_ refer to me as such." Menma stared at her flatly. "You do realize we share a literal clan name right?" Karin bristled before shouting. "You and your idiotic brother have no _right_ to use the Uzumaki name! your both just some clanless orphans who your Hokage took pity on and tried to make you feel special!"

Menma stared blankly at the girl not responding as she continued with her rant. "Uzumaki's have _red_ hair! it's one of the many things that makes our clan unique! you and your brother are blo-" Menma finally had enough and slammed her against the tree silencing her. "Ok...let me get a few things straight...your mad because a couple of _supposedly_ clanless orphans carry your family name and yet you don't even question as to why the Hokage did that in the first place?" Karin looked unsettled by the look of anger in Menma's blue eyes before trying to respond only to be cut off by another push. "You had your turn now _Let. Me. Talk_...Get your shit straight next time to since as you can see the gold up top is tainted by red." She glanced upwards noticing that the tips of his hair were indeed blood red.

Menma sighed and let her go patting her head as one would a pet or naughty child annoying her in the process. "Remember to think before you speak cuz. That shit itself might be an actual family trait because I can't always find my off switch, and from the exams you know damn well Naruto can't either." He smirked as he folded his arms, "Or you could learn the old fashion way after someone else gets one over on you." He smiled mischievously as Karin eyed him wearily and in confusion. "Oh and that reminds me, if you find another bear on your ass, you're on your own because in the great words of the _A_ _mazing_ Spiderman. Bitch, you only get one." With that said Menma turned his back on her and disappeared into the forest of death.

Karin grimaced, had she been wrong about the total extinction of her clan? Could what that rude boy said be true and her family extended by two. _(Totally did that on purpose)_ Sighing she shook her head and moved forward, if she did find some of her clan she sincearly hoped Kami wasn't screwing her over and it wasn't that asshole or his hyperactive idiot of a brother...wait...Something wasn't right...her Heaven scroll was missing but how c-

"...MENMAAAA!!!"

 **Menmaverse Adventures (Question...WTF!?)**

 _When you walk away_

 _You don't hear me say please_

 _Oh baby, don't go_

 _Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

 _It's hard to let it go_

 _You're giving me too many things_

 _Lately you're all I need_

 _You smiled at me and said,_

Menma gave a deadpan expression as he stood on the beach hearing a women sing. "Oh you have got to be kidding me..." in the distance was Jin as he held his hand out with an almost taunting smile on his face which pissed Menma off as he rushed into the water only to be swept under the ocean by the incoming wave.

Glaring hatefully at the still waiting Jin and his taunting smirk, he rushed swam towards him intent on fighting only to rise to be pushed to the surface by the current as he gasped and shook his head scowling into the water. "At least that blue haired bastard is probably drowning down there..." Menma blinked as he heard his name being called and sighed tiredly upon seeing Nora waving at him excitedly. Accepting his fate he swam forward and grimaced as he sat through her animated conversation wondering who sentenced him to this hellish torture.

 _Don't get me wrong I love you_

 _But does that mean I have to meet your father?_

 _When we are older you'll understand_

 _What I meant when I said no,_

 _I don't think life is quite that simple_

 _When you walk away_

 _You don't hear me say please_

 _Oh baby, don't go_

 _Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

 _It's hard to let it go_

Noticing Nora pause and look up into the sky with wide eyes he turned to see what she was looking at and openly gaped. "What the fuck!?" falling from the sky along with meteors was another fucking him! having enough of this craziness Menma made to haul ass when he saw this unholy armageddon only to scream as the very land itself caved in from underneath him.

"Oh God this is it! Satan finally had enough of me! Nora! My browser history! Clear it!"

 _The daily things_

 _(like this and that and what, what)_

 _That keep us all busy_

 _All confusing me_

 _That's when you came to me and said,_

 _Wish I could prove I love you_

 _But does that mean I have to walk on water?_

 _When we are older you'll understand_

 _It's enough when I say so,_

 _And maybe somethings are that simple_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...ahhh" Menma mumbled as he calmed down and noticed he was falling slow as fuck... _Jesus Christ! aliens fucking abduct me and can't even cut to the chase!?_ _It's like Star Wars all over again!_ Finally touching down on the platform Menma glanced around before taking a step forward as doves seemed to appear and take off as the platform lit up. "Ahhhh! don't shit on me!" Menma ducked down and shielded his head checking if they were gone, "Oh thank God, not only am I shit free that hypnotic ass song stopped to!" Calming down Menma almost shit his pants as he a deep ass voice speak from within his mind.

 ** _Step forward can you do that?_**

Menma's alarmed expression turned into one of anger as he looked around frantically for the dickhead who sent him here. "Since I was fucking two! you stupid ass extraterrestrials!" Scowling Menma crossed his arms. "Fucking knew E.T wasn't to far from the truth..."

 _ **To be continued...probably** (Menma:WHAT!?)_

 **A/N Fuck yeah everyone i'm back** **! And causing more mayhem in the world that is Menma's Second Chance, Menma is obviously not expressing himself in a healthy manner now is he? Heh who knows what will happen next in this insane story. I do hope you enjoyed the Menmaverse skit, it was a spoof of the Kingdom Hearts 1 intro with our little hater and his gang taking Sora and friends place. I hope you liked this chapter because there is wayyyy more to come!** _(Menma:Fuck you! and this damn story!)_ **Remember to fav follow and review!**

 **Until Next Time! Bossbrat Out!**


	15. Team 11 Gets Jumped!

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or Rwby so don't bite my face off it's rightfully owned by Kishimoto and Rooster Teeth**

 _A strong team can take any crazy vision and turn it into reality._

 _John Carmack_

Menma really hadn't been expecting what he saw when he eventually found his team in this godforsaken forest, No really! he saw a huge ass snake get eaten by a fucking leech earlier, God was not here, and if he was he gave no fucks. Anyway, not only had they managed to somehow start an entire forest fire while trying to start a campfire, They also somehow gotten them fucking lost by losing their map! "The fuck is wrong with you two!" Menma scowls as he throws his hands up in frustration. "I leave you two alone for one hour and you burn this motherfucker to the ground like it's Shiki!"

Nora slowly raises her hand as Menma pauses in his pacing to give her a curious look. "Yes?" She places her hands behind her back and smiles. "What's a Shiki?" Menma growls as Jin rolls his eyes giving an uncaring huff. "Oh come on Menma, it's not like we meant to cause a forest fire" Menma gave him a cold unforgiving glare.

Not even an hour ago he had murdered a bear in self defense and this shit happens. Smokey the bear was probably rolling over in his grave right now...

"Fine! We gotta move though, they said the tower was in the center of the forest, so we keep moving forward and don't stop for any fuck shit" Menma says seriously, there was alot of sick fucks in this place and he didn't fancy getting his booty stolen out here especially by that fuck face Hisoka wannabe.

Nora raises her hand and begins to wave it frantically. "Oh! oh! Men-chan!" He gives her a curious and exasperated look as he exhales deeply. "Yeah Nora?" Her blue eyes twinkle with childish curiousity. "Do we get potty breaks?" Silence filled the area as even the wildlife paused as if trying to comprehend what they heard this Pre-Teen say.

"Let's... Just go already" came the boys tired reply as he turned and leapt away closely followed by a laughing blue haired boy and a very confused hyperactive girl.

 **(Scene Change)**

"The fuck you mean you lost the map!" Growled a Huntsmen representing Minstral as his friend stepped back and held his hand up. "Dude! I'm sorry it was between the map and the food and-" Grabbing his coller and forcing him up against the tree with a growl. "Your fatass chose food over survival!? I should kill your dumbass and see how you survive being 6ft under!" He whimpers fearfully as their friend nervously cuts in. "Uhhh Ricky" Scowling he looked at his friend in barely concealed anger.

"WHAT!" Flinching he simply points up above where our favorite trio is seen hopping. "Well well well, looks like we're in luck, eh boys" He smirked dropping his friend who sighed in relief. "This is gonna be way more entertaining then fighting that little champion" He says chuckling darkly as he moves in the troublesome trio's direction.

 **(Scene Change)**

"You put the lime in the coconut and drink it all up!" Sang the happy orange haired girl as she flipped onto a branch near Menma who eyed her with an expression of contempt. "You do realize that damn song is sexual as hell" Nora gave him a look of shock and gasped "It is!?" Jin who heard their conversation smirked and leapt beside them with a rougish grin. "Or maybe his mind doesn't have a filter just like his big mouth" Replied the blue haired battle maniac as our rude protagonist sent him a hateful glare.

Before Menma could verbally retaliate a crisp wind filled the air that smelled like rotten eggs. "Ugh! What the fuck Jin! Did you bust your dirty ass!?" Menma cried in horror and disgust clutching his nose as did Nora who gagged at the smell. "What! No you jerk that wasn't me!" Was his angered reply also holding his nose. "Oops, sorry kiddos" Already on edge from the tone of his voice they turned and there eyes widened upon seeing the teens standing there. Menma noted the tallest out of the three had oily black hair and toxic green eyes, his pale complexion marred with apparent puberty with dirt and grime sprinkled in, his white shirt seemed to be missing fabric in various places.

"Listen up brats! they call me Rotten Ricky, and it's time you learned not to play outside after dark." Was his cocky ass statement as he looked upon them gaze unwavering. "Now i've been having a bad night, So I suggest you either do as told and hand over your map and scroll or...die quickly" Smirked Ricky as he watched them. "The choice is yours"

"...So wait you mean that was your stink ass we were smelling?" Menma curiously asked as Nora frowned while still holding her nose. "You really need to clean yourself daily mister or stop eating chili..." Ricky glared at them and angrily stepped forward. "Alright guys, phase two is a go! No holding back on these annoyances! I want these brats to suffer! And i'll be damned if a kid will tell me how to eat!" Menma looked at him wide eyed. "Well...Now we know why they call you Ricky Rotten..." Nora shrugged and gave a thoughtful expression. "I don't know he seems more like a Ricky The Rotten to me Men-Chan" Nora explained as she crossed her arms and nodded. "Are we really arguing about the guy who wants to kill us" Menma said im a unamused tone as Jin got fed up and rushed Ricky's short friend who caught his fist as they were knocked back into the bushes behind them.

Ricky growled. "Yatsu! Go! teach the annoying orange a lesson, i'll deal with Johnny Test" Menma blinked. _Holy shit! They have those shows here? Well the more you know I guess._ Nora smiled cockily and spun her hammer around as the man whipped out what appeared to be sabers. "Come and get me~" taunted the Valkyrie as she leaned away from a swipe and slammed her hammer into his side causing him to scream in pain.

Menma wasn't to concerned about Ricky after all what did he really have to worry about besides his larger size and disgusting smell. Ricky smiled evily and began to spin what appeared to be chakrams in his hands. "Just you and me now strawberry sunrise" Menma gave him a flat look. "Look dude if you're gonna keep calling me type suspect names atleast have the decency not to smell like a rat fucked a dead body covered in mothballs and goat ass"

Ricky growled and through his weapon which Menma flipped over and clashed his kunai against the circular tool. Unrepentent Ricky smiled smugly and sent out a smell that made the Uzumaki gag only to soon be seeing stars as he was punched in the face sending him flipping back skidding to his feet.

"Good shot" Menma spoke panting from the efforts he took. "But i'm not through yet" Ricky smirked and showed his finger, a small wire attached to it as Menma's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. "Oh we'll see about that" Grinned the oily haired teen as he yanked his arm back sending the chakram spiraling towards the flame haired blonde.

Jin narrowed his eyes and exchanged another blow to the short individual who only laughed in response. "Grrr, Why won't you bleed!" Jin scowled in frustration panting from the fight as his foe chuckled before breaking out into an annoying laugh. "My name is Nilo Machime, and my semblance won't allow me to be harmed by your pitiful attempts ninja boy" taunted the short teen as Jin growled in irritation. "Oh we'll see about that!" Rushing towards him Jin landed a spiral ax kick which sent Nilo flying into a nearby tree to as Jin powered his fist with chakra and drove it into the side of his face with enough force to break his jaw and leave Nilo's indent in the tree.

"Idiot...when will you learn" Jin jumped back as aura poured from his opponent swirling around him as he looked up no worse for wear. "I DON'T BLEED!" Jin gasped and held his hands over his face blocking his face. _Wh-what the hell is this guy!_

Meanwhile Nora was busy performing a series of practiced flips grinning happily as Yatsu slashed after her in frustration. "Why. Won't. You. Stay. STILL!" With one final over arc slash Nora knocked it back and sent Manghild into his mid section causing Yatsu to cry out in pain before being sent back with chakra inhanced strength as volts of electeicity entered his system shocking him beyond measure as he fell to the floor unmoving.

"Awww man, that fight was super boring" Whined Nora as she kicked his side. "I wonder what Men-Chan is up to" Said the orange haired girl as she sat on her fallen opponent with a thoughtful expression ignoring the groan underneath her.

Menma thanked the whiskers on his cheeks that he knew the substitution Jutsu. And no not because he was alive and breathing, it was because he'd be _damned_ if he died at the hands of this _jungle booty cheeks_ smelling motherfucker. But you know what? when in doubt blow it off.

Menma grinned evily and hopped into the nearby trees as Ricky narrowed his eyes in that location.

 **Menmaverse** **Adventures (Halloween bitches!)**

Menma walked casually beside his big brother and orange haired friend, their mother had dressed him as Zeref and Naruto as Natsu which in retrospect was fitting and irritating. Nora had gone as a pancake much to his confusion but he wasn't gonna dwell on it, their haul so to speak was pretty large this year and they sat on the street sorting through it.

"Yatta! Menma check it! five rasberry rattles! two chunky big bars and three king sized cluster crunchies" Menma had no idea what the fuck his brother was talking about, he assumed he meant Baby bottle pops, Hershey's and a Crunch bar and had renamed them like he did _C_ _atra_.

Nora grinned and looked at the smug boy. "That's cool and all Naruto but I think i've beat you this year" With that she dumped her load beside his showing a much larger pile. "Eh!?" Naruto shouted in disbelief. "What can I say pancakes are forever" Smirked the girl as Menma rolled his eyes.

"You two are freaking annoying, can we just go home already" Naruto and Nora grabbed his arms and grinned. "Nuh uh! Noway! Not until we see yours!" Exclaimed Nora as he groaned. "Fine" He grumbled pouring a large load of candy wrappers onto the ground as a note fell out.

Getting over most of his shock Naruto slowly reached for it and read the note aloud. "Lick my grits cuz you just got tricked, Happy Halloween! love Menma." Angered Naruto looked up seeing his brother running down the street with their candy as him and Nora give chase.

"GET BACK HERE WITH OUR CANDY MENMA/MEN-CHAN!"

 **A/N Hope you liked it thanks for reading!**

 **Until Next Time Bossbrat Out!**


	16. Leveling up like a hacker!

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or Rwby so don't bite my face off it's rightfully owned by Kishimoto and Rooster Teeth**

 _You have to go on and be crazy. Craziness is like heaven._

 _Jimi Hendrix_

Jin flinched as he was viciously struck in the chest by Nilo who continued his almost onesided assault on the blue haired ninja with little to no remorse. Jin coughs up blood as he's kicked away and slammed into the side of a tree where Nilo watched with a smug smile. "You're a fucking weakling! All talk and nothing to back it up, you're a disgrace to all ninja and warriors alike everything you do is a blemish on not only yourself but also your team!" As he continued Jin clenched his fist standing up shaking. "Look at you now, shaking in fear." Nilo laughed but paused as he heard Jin speak.

"Its not fear..." Chakra began to swirl around him with such fierce intensity wildlife scattered, Nilo's eyes widened lifting up his arms to block the foriegn debri. "ITS RAGE!" The following pulse of energy took Nilo by surprise as in an instance a fist connected with his cheek and sent him flying throughout the forest breaking many branches along the way. "WHO ARE YOU TO LAUGH AT MY DREAMS!" Jin roared as he appeared above him and rained down blows which were blocked or tanked.

 _This kid...his power is out of control!_ Nilo thought fearfully as a particulary move made it's way through as he was sent flying upwards with an uppercut. _M-my semblance! I see it! My blood!!!_ Nilo shouted mentally in terror as he impacted a tree only to be met with a swift chakra filled punch to the chest. The following explosion echoed as Nilo coughed up blood falling forward as Jin breathed heavily in exertion.

"Y-you're a monster...my semblance grants me the power of invinciblity! How could you make me bleed!?" Choked the trash of Minstral as Jin stared at him with an unreadable expression. "Maybe your right I am a monster, but i'll find my place in this world as one of the strongest and believe me. You _WILL_ remember my name bastard." Jin scowled and turned around slowly walking away from the now unconsious Minstralian in search of his teammates.

 _Aww fuck! I'm lost!_

 **(Scene Change)**

Menma planted his foot in the side of Ricky's face skidding forward as the momentum of his kick sent them both forward. "G-gah! You damn brat!" Ricky rubbed his bloody mouth glaring at the youngest Uzumaki hatefully. "You've been a pain in the ass for far longer then planned Nin!" Menma scoffed giving him an unimpressed look. "The fuck are you gonna do yuck mouth? Not eat peppermints, oh wait you already did that. Shit I thought I was done with stink ass people when I died" The youngest Uzumaki rants only serving to piss off his opponent more.

"FUCKING DIE ALREADY!" In an impressive display of speed, he flew through a multitiude of hand signs as he sent out a wave of toxic stench. Menma's eyes widened as he moved backwards to escape the deathly smog sensing its life threatening effects as his cheeks took on a green tone. "Dude! What the hell man!? That's like 50X worse then before you dirty ass onion fucker!"

Ricky smirked and laughed at the reincarnated boy's statement. "Well not all of us can have glorious semblances now can we?" Menma scoffed. "Or girlfriends apparently, you know how bad ANY girl I knew back home would take your life with words for that shit. I mean you smell like a Fart had sex with cabbage before an old gym sock that didn't wash it's ass for days stuffed itself with rotton fish" Ricky was getting annoyed now.

"Okay, that's enou-" Menma cut him off with a smirk. "Wait wait wait, I got one more, you also smell like a special place you relive once every year...Your mom's pussy!" Ricky's eyes flashed. "DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY MOM!!!" A blast of stench shot across the way towards Menma as the clone dispersed startling Ricky. _Wh-what! This kid knows such a high level technique._ Suddenly multiple Menma's dropped down from the trees like suicide squad up out this bitch startling him into a defensive stance as they surrounded him. "Hah! let's finish this everyone!" the lead clone spoke as they cheered in ageeement rushing around in a circle with their arms held up and eyes closed.

Ricky sneered at their tactics they really thought trapping him with his own gas would work heh well we'll see about that. He leapt into the air only to be shocked as he was knocked back down into the circle. Ricky frantically looked up and his mouth fell open at what he saw before him.

There were multiple Menma's sitting in the tree grinning cockily down at him. _Aerial assualt! this brat rigged me from the very start!_ Ricky tried in vain to get out only to be knocked back down as a result. "YOU FUCKING NINJA'S ARE ALL THE SAME WITH YOUR FUCKING REPETITIVE ATTACKS, LET ME SHOW YOU WHAT A TRUE HUNTER MINSTRAL CAN DO!" In a impressive display of of theatrics Ricky roared sending out a Vegeta tier blast of stench so foul the thick foilage of the once proud forest wilted, dried, and decayed in that order as every clone in the clearing poofed away.

Ricky paused taking in his surroundings, noticing that annoying brat was nowhere to be found a smile soon rose upon his face, joy filled his stink ass heart at the thought of killing the resident annoyance (Not counting Naruto) "YES! YESSSS! HAHAHAHAHAH! I WARNED YOU BRAT!" The glory of his actions filling him with senseless glee.

Menma snorted in amusement nearby as he leaned on a tree. A small part of him wondered when these bastards would truly understand, substitution mastered by someone of Uzumaki decent meant as long as he had the right enviorment and chakra (which he had in spades) he could do this all day. Unfortunatly for his foe he was bored and somewhat tired after the clone fake out, well when in doubt.

Menma waved happily startling Ricky. "Ohhhh Ri-Ri! guess who's still alive!" Ricky stumbled back shocked. "But...but...I saw the blast blow you away!" He shouts in anguish as Menma playfully fanned his face. "I knowww. Word of advice, lay off the beans." Was his cheeky response enfuriating him. "Oh wait! Before you try _and fail_ to kill me I have one more thing to say!"

Ricky stared at him and glared. "Ohhh no, i'm not falling for anymore of your stupid tricks!" Menma kept smiling unnerving Ricky slightly but the rogue pushed passed his unease charging up another blast in his palm. Smirking he leaning back prepared to send the deadly gas towards Menma only for a flash of light to fill his vision as he laid on the ground burning and unmoving. "Remember kids, gas is highly cumbustible" Menma smiled smugly as he took notice of the timed paper bomb he placed on Ricky's favored arm.

"MEN-CHAN!" Menma winced as Nora tackle hugged him to the ground much to his discomfort. "Gah!? Nora! How many times do I have to tell you about these Andaconda hugs!" Nora simply held on tighter mumbling. "And like an Andaconda i'll never let you go..." Menma's eyes widened alarmed.

"HELP! HELP! SOMEONE ANYONE! CALL THE FUCKING POLICE...on second thought I take that last shout back."

Somewhere a female Uzumaki felt a smug smile on her face as if justified. Jin walked upon his teammates and looked confused seeing Nora attached to Menma like a conjoined twin. "Uh..." The blue haired youth started as Menma gave him a deadpanned expression. "Don't ask..." Wisely he closed his mouth as Menma rubbed his temples. "Let's just head to the tower before anymore fuck shit happens. I am done with today" And with that said the weird trio shot off and not a moment to soon.

Orochimaru appeared in the clearing wounded as his tounge lolled out. "This generation...so promising, I can't wait to see what comes to pass..."

Menma paused on his tree branch scrunching his nose in disgust. "What's wrong Men-chan?" Nora questioned as Jin also looked towards his teammate questioningly. "...Something stinks"

 **Little Menma Adventures (** **Bitch call me that...one more time)**

"You heard me Menma Uzumaki...you're nothing but a coward!" Menma paused from where he stood slowly turning his head sending a piercing glare towards Hinata Hyuuga. "I'm sorry _mouse_...did I hear you correctly?" Hinata shook from the cold tone he used, the young nine year old while lazy and seeming to hold little if any potential in being a ninja was downright scary when he wanted to be.

"I said you're weak!" Hinata cried out. It hadn't been to long since those children had tricked Naruto into retrieving an item from the fallen ninja's near the borders of Konoha. Anyone could have seen it for a trick...accept Naruto who only sought to be accepted. "Naruto is in danger and you refuse to help him! Your only family member in the entire world and you won't do anything to help!" Hinata panted, she had never used her voice this much since her mothers passing.

Menma stood there silently for a moment. "You done? I have better things to do then listen to the ramblings of a potential rapist" Hinata's eyes flashed. "To be related to such a great person yet hold none of the traits...you're a coward" Suddenly Menma stopped once more turning back around to stare into the pale pupils of the hyuuga heiress. "I warned you what would happen if you reffered to me as such once again. My brother, can take care of himself it's not my _job_ to baby or take care of him, if _you_ care so much about him then why are you standing right here talking to me when you could be off helping him!"

Menma scoffed at Hinata's shocked expression. "Next time you decide to grow a pair, use them for yourself instead of whining like a little bitch for others to do your dirty work for you. useless witch" With that said Menma walked away leaving a slightly more capable Hinata behind. _Menma...you're right, if I want to prove to the world I CAN be better...I will become stronger not just for Naruto-kun, but myself as well._ Hinata watched him go and smiled tearfully as Menma yawned and headed home.

 _Truly...he is honest._

 **A/N My Wonderful Audience! I grace you with not only a new chapter but slight edits to the previous four. I hope you like this bad boy because its been sitting on the shelf gathering dust I do hope it was worth the long ass wait. Remember to fav follow and review** _(Menma:Or Don't! Let it lie! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PLEASE LET IT END!)_ **HAHAHA have no fear people I** **will never give up on this fun little story** **Remember that!**

 **Until Next Time Bossbrat Out!**


End file.
